Team Walker
by Misty Narumi
Summary: While on a mission, Allen finds himself in Satellite and met Team Satisfaction. He later finds out that one of the members was his long lost brother. hint: AllenxLenalee, KiryuxLenalee
1. It All Started When…

Chii-kun- "Le gasp! I don't think I've written a crossover story in awhile!! Not counting the collaboration story and one-shots …."

Kanda- "Che!"

Chii-kun- "…. Try to lighten up…."

Kanda- "Che! Why should I? What happened to those other stories of yours?"

Chii-kun- "…. Don't push it…."

Ruka- "….Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds and D. gray man."

**Team Walker **

**Chapter 1: It All Started When…. **

_Tp Tp Tp Tp _

"Come back here, brat!"

The snow-colored haired boy ran through the dreary, dark hallway of an abandoned building. Water slowly dripped from the rusty pipes hung on the wall. His and a few thugs' footsteps echoed in the hallway as they ran; and also the splashed sound from the small puddles.

He glanced back behind from the corner of his eye to the few thugs pursuing him. The man in the middle was bulk and had a fair tan. He was the leader and he and his followers had Duel Disks on their left arms.

The boy smirked, "Just try and catch me."

He continued to run down the hallway and made a few turns here and there. He knew he could run fast like Road Runner; but according to the plan, he just had to adjust his speed below half of his usual speed. He wanted those thugs tail him for a few minutes.

Allen silently counted as the leader and his followers entered the third hallway. "5… 4….3…. 2….1."

He increased his speed as he ran down the hallway, losing the leader and the others' sight. He continued to run as he entered a huge vacant area inside the building. A few feet above him were glass windows and light bulbs that hung on electrical wires. He spotted a pair of stairs a few feet in front of him.

Allen walked towards the middle of the room without hesitation. As he approached the middle, he stopped in his tracks as two men each from each side appeared before him from the darkness. The four men cornered him with a grin filled with killing intent.

Allen slowly stepped back as he was cornered, then stopped. He glanced behind him and out came the leader and his followers, who didn't seem out of breath from running. Allen stood his ground as he was surrounded by the Duel Gang of 7.

"Heh, you got some nerve into sneaking around our turf, little runt," the leader scowled.

"We got you surrounded. Any last words?" one of his lackey's cackled with a mischievous grin. He was a few distances away on Allen's right.

"Boss, he doesn't have a duel disk. Should we still teach him a lesson?" another lackey inquired. He was a few distances away behind the boy.

"Heh, there's no problem with having a little beating, right?" the leader remarked with a smug grin, cracking his knuckles.

"Like I need one?" Allen said bluntly, holding up his right wrist towards his neck level. A white wristband with a blue orb was wrapped around his wrist that resembled a watch. As he pressed the button on the side of the orb, the orb flickered with a couple of lights before the light bulbs in the area and windows suddenly burst as if a rock hit them sending the room into complete darkness.

"Wha- what?"

The seven men glanced around the area. The clouds in the night sky had blocked the moon. Six of the men shook nervously as they had either heard the sound of rushing cape behind them; or spotted a dark figure that resembled a sly creature waiting for a chance to slay his pray.

A nervous sweat trickled down from the leader's temple as he suddenly heard painful cries and explosions from his teammates. He glanced at Allen as the clouds slightly parted and the moon hit against the boy's figure.

"Do you have any last words?" Allen mocked.

The leader scowled. "What the hell? Is this some kind of trick? Don't play these dumb games with me, boy!" he spat as he activated his duel disk.

Allen grinned playfully as his response. "Meh!"

"You're my opponent."

The leader froze as he heard a stern voice behind him. As he slowly turned towards the voice, the moon's light shone his bottom half of the owner's face that showed a smirk.

There was then another explosion from inside the building. The leader gaped in almost horror as he collapsed to the ground, his life points briskly turning to zero. His cards scattered over his body and his duel disk had been crashed.

As if right on queue, the dark clouds decided to split in the night sky showing the moon. The moon's rays fully revealed the four new comers. Three of them appeared behind Allen.

One of them had raven spiked hair with yellow highlights and startling blue eyes. He was Yusei Fudo.

On his left stood a tall spiked blonde man with extensions wrapped in purple strings. He had violet eyes; and named Jack Atlas.

A bit shorter man beside Jack had spiked orange-red hair and a blue bandana with two silver rings beside his right temple. He had an "M" shaped yellow mark on his forehead. He was Crow Hogan.

And lastly, the leader of Team Satisfaction, Kyosuke Kiryu. He had light-blue hair that had the same short hair length as Allen. A light purple bandana was wrapped around his forehead. His yellow eyes shone victoriously as he glanced at his teammates.

Kiryu knelt down and spread out a map view of Satellite on the ground. He colored one small spot with a black marker.

"That's another Duel Gang down, many more to go," Kiryu announced as he stood up. "Great work, Team Satisfaction. We'll call it a day and go home."

The gang held their fists in the air and bumped their fists before heading towards the exit. Kiryu playfully ruffled Allen's hair on the way. Allen pouted as the others snickered. He then entered one of those episodes of flashbacks….

_I wasn't exactly sure how I ended up here in Satellite, Japan. I knew that everything was real and not a dream…. _

_It all happened five weeks ago…. On a mission…. _

1111111111111111

_**Flashback: Start **_

Allen and Lenalee sat together on the couch in front of Supervisor Komui's desk, while Lavi leaned against the bookshelf.

"Nii-san, what did you call us all here for?" the dark haired girl asked curiously.

Komui stared skeptically at the two teens, his eyebrow twitched. Just seeing his precious little sister sitting almost close to that boy made him nervous. Rumors had spread throughout the Black Order that they would make a cute couple.

He forcefully pushed that certain thought aside in his mind and tried to focus on the subject.

"I called you three here to inform that there have been some odd occurrences in Peru," he said sternly. "Mostly in the Nazca Desert."

"Odd occurrences?" Allen repeated.

Komui nodded. "I'm not sure about the details, but it might be caused by an Innocence; that is why I want you three to go to Peru and investigate."

Allen and Lenalee nodded understandingly, as Lavi grinned. "Roger."

Lavi kicked off from the bookshelf as Allen and Lenalee stood up and headed towards the exit. Allen stood rooted for a moment and felt a chill run up his spine when Komui warned,

"Allen Walker….. lay one finger on Lenalee and you'll be sure that…."

"Supervisor!" Komui winced and Allen slightly relaxed.

"Now that your little meeting is over, why don't you go back to working on your paper work?" Reever chided.

Lenalee sighed in disbelief as her older brother whined. Komui then cried after them as Allen and Lenalee were at the door.

"Lenalee!! Save me! Please!!! I wanna go with you!! I wanna see the Nazca Lines!!" he cried as he crawled over his desk and seemed like he was held back by shackles. He was reaching out to her.

"Finish your paper work!"

Allen grinned a bit sheepishly, feeling a bit sorry for the older man. Lenalee lowered her head, almost embarrassed. She then waved back at her older brother.

"We'll be going now, Nii-san."

With that, few moments later Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were on their way to Peru on a cruise ship.

1111111111111111111111

Allen gazed out into space. Lenalee glanced at him with concern as she sipped her cold iced tea with her straw. The three of them sat at a round table covered with a white linen cloth. The dining room of the ship shone slightly bright by the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

The three waited for their order of food with their cool drinks given to them earlier.

"Allen-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Is…there something wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering about those Nazca Lines that Komui-san mentioned," he admitted.

Lavi glanced up from making bubbles with his straw in his soda. He grinned as he placed his glass on the table. His ears had pricked up hearing "Nazca Lines" and thought of "sharing" a bit of information he read once in a book on Peru.

"There are geoglyphs of many different creatures carved in the Nazca Desert," Lavi remarked. "Like a spider, hummingbird, a giant, lizard, monkey, orca, and probably hundreds of others."

"Wow," Allen's said in awe.

"It's been said that Nazca people carved these geoglyphs with their bare hands with simple tools to honor their gods," Lavi added. "Also, they used the geoglyphs for other purposes."

Allen and Lenalee's eyes shone with awe and interests.

"Amazing!"

Lavi nodded in agreement.

"I would like to see those Nazca Lines," Lenalee chimed as she gleefully clapped her hands together. Her long dark-green pigtails slightly swished to her excited gestures.

Allen smiled at her cheerfulness. He admitted that she looked cute with that smile of hers as he glanced at her. Seeing her smile made his heart filled with warmth and tranquility He didn't stare at her long when he smelled a delicious aroma in the air. He glanced towards that aroma and noticed their food arrived.

"I'm hungry!" he beamed. Lenalee chuckled. As their food was placed in front them, the three exorcists chimed simultaneously,

"Let's eat!"

111111111111111111111111

The cruise ship docked at the Peru pier the next several mornings. Sailors and passengers hauled their luggage as they walked along the wooden plank, stepping off the ship.

Lavi, Allen, Lenalee stood someplace near the ship on land with their belongings. They wondered what they should do right now.

"Let's book in at a motel," Lenalee suggested.

"Sounds good," Lavi said. His eyes widened in astonishment when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. "What's that?"

Lenalee and Allen looked up in the sky towards where the red head was pointing. They spotted a purple spider geoglyph in the clouds. It was strange that no one else seemed to notice. Allen's left eye activated as a small group of akuma was heading towards the geoglyph.

"Akuma!"

"Yosh! Let's go after them!" Lavi exclaimed. Lenalee went ahead of the boys as she activated her Dark Boots.

"Shape-shifting Hammer! Extend!"

Lenalee continued to chase the small group of akuma. As she was about to attack, a pack of clouds blocked her path. At the same time, the geoglyph disappeared.

"Ah!"

"Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun! Lavi!"

"Did you get 'em?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee shook her head disappointedly. "No, and it seems both the akuma and the geoglyph disappeared."

The Allen and Lavi jumped off of Lavi's hammer as they reached the middle of the Nazca Desert. Lenalee deactivated her Innocence, while Lavi's hammer shrunk. They glanced around their surroundings and noticed that the group of akuma was nowhere to be found.

"Damn!" Lavi hissed between his teeth. "And what was that about? The spider geoglyph and the akuma…."

"I wondered what the akuma were up to," Lenalee pondered out loud. Allen thought the same thing.

"Phew! It's hot here! It's no joke that this is definitely a desert!" Lavi cried exasperated, wiping his forehead with his forearm.

"We should head back," Lenalee suggested. She then glanced towards the other exorcist. "Allen-kun, we…."

Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi braced themselves as a sandstorm forcefully brushed passed them.

"What the… is it the akuma?"

Allen glanced up and spotted a tall shadowy figure on the other side of the sandstorm. The figure resembled a tall man. Even with his left eye activated, he didn't sense that man was an akuma. A Noah, maybe? He couldn't tell.

The figure gestured for him to follow him as he walked away. Allen didn't hesitate to follow him as he fought to pass through the sandstorm.

"Allen-kun!"

The Chinese exorcist was about to chase after her friend, but didn't succeed as her body was forcefully hit with sand. She and Lavi quickly covered their mouth and nose to prevent sand from entering their system; and slightly closed their eyes.

Allen successfully passed through the sandstorm a minute later and met a tall man. His upper half of his face was covered with dark shadow. He wore a white business suit with a light green tie. Allen wondered who this man was.

"I've been expecting you, young man," the man said sternly.

"Me?"

The man searched through his suit. Allen's eyes widened in astonishment as the man took out an Innocence fragment.

"You're exorcists, am I correct?" the man inquired.

"Who….who are you?"

The man grinned in reply. "I am known as a member of Yliaster."

"Yliaster?" Allen repeated, puzzled.

The man slightly nodded. He held up the Innocence in front of him.

"Please give me the Innocence," Allen said. He wanted to ask what the meaning of Yliaster was, but it slightly slipped from his mind when his top priority was retrieving the Innocence.

The man smirked. "Is it really?" he inquired. Allen quickly rushed foreword to retrieve the fragment as it purposely slipped out of the man's grasp.

As Allen was a few distances away from the man; and as the Innocence touched the ground, Allen was suddenly surrounded by purple light. He held his ground as harsh winds forcefully pushed aside the sandstorm. He noticed the man had disappeared.

Lenalee and Lavi relaxed at some ease, but became astonished to see Allen standing in the middle of what they recognized as the same spider geoglyph.

"Allen-kun!"

"Lenalee!" Lavi held her back.

"Stand back!" Allen exclaimed.

"Allen, would you explain what in the hell…." Lavi and Lenalee shielded their eyes and watched helplessly as the bright purple light consumed their close friend. Was this the odd occurrence Komui told them about?

"No…way…he's…." Lavi stood, stunned after the light died down.

Lenalee's knees trembled. She was stunned to see that Allen was nowhere in their sight. "Allen….kun…." she whispered, weakly. She bit her bottom lip. Her heart ached. She couldn't believe it….that was is true… Allen was gone.

"Where…. have you gone?"

111111111111111111111111

Allen continued to fall into a deep, dark vortex of swirling colors of white, black, and gray. He felt his head spinning. He held his head, cringing in pain as high pitched agonizing screams echoed through his ears to his brain. The pain in his head was close to that as if his head were to explode any minute.

_Please….stop…. _he cried. "Stop…."

As if his prayers were answered, the screams subsided. Allen's eyelids suddenly became heavier as he approached closer to a puddle of light. His vision became blurry until it was shrouded in darkness. He wondered of where the vortex was leading him before his mind blanked out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "How was this chapter? I was thinking of posting this after I finished with a couple of my other stories, but…. Meh."

Kanda- "You have no patience…."

Lavi- "Look foreword to the next chapter! Read and Review!"


	2. Landing

Chii-kun- "Here's another chapter! Awww… no reviews!"

Kanda- "Che! That means you…."

Chii-kun- "Hey! Who's a bigger douche bag? Jack Atlas or Yuu Kanda?"

Rua- "Both? Chii-kun does not own D gray man and Yugioh 5ds."

**Chapter 2: Landing **

Allen stirred. He carefully sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow… my head…." He thought back and wondered about the akuma, spider geoglyph, and…. Yliaster? … what do they mean?

He glanced around. Tall buildings were lined against the empty abandoned street. The cemented buildings and roads were cracked and looked like there have been an earthquake or natural disaster.

"Where….. am I?"

He stood up and brushed off dust from his coat. He continued to look around as he walked down the road of the abandoned streets. Trash were scattered alongside the sidewalks and beside the buildings. Some of them whirled like timber weed. Allen glanced up at the polluted sky with dark clouds. This place started to give him a nostalgic feeling.

He stopped his tracks as he felt a crunch under his boot. He glanced down and picked up a newspaper. "Duel Tournament?" he read the headlines, puzzled.

His ears pricked as he heard a siren from a far distance. The sound approached closer and closer…until… in a few moments he spotted several unfamiliar vehicles called cars that read "Security" on the side and motorcycles coming his way. He quickly rushed to the side, tripping over a crack in the road as the vehicles passed by as if he was invisible. He slid towards the side as the result of tripping.

Allen sat upright and blinked dumbfounded, facing the vehicles being driven out of sight. "H-huh? I wonder…. Where they're head-"

"Hey kid!"

He became startled for a moment and looked up at the two officers that had just parked their motorcycles. The officers were standing over him.

"Um… yes?"

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy, little boy?" the officer asked. The tip of Allen's mouth twitched irritable.

_Li-Little… boy? _Being called "short" is one thing, but being called "little" can really upset him.

"Boy? I thought he was an old man by his hair?" the officer's partner on his right remarked.

Allen slightly bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled calmly, soothing his temper. He can't attack the officers since he doesn't want to get arrested.

The officer offered his hand. "We'll help you find… eh? That pentacle…."

"Huh?" his partner leaned in to get a closer look as the officer pointed to Allen's left temple that revealed a red pentacle.

"A tattoo, maybe?"

"Or, was he once caught as a criminal?"

"No…."

Allen frowned and pursed his lips. The officers don't know that that pentacle…. He was inflicted with a curse by Mana after he turned his adopted father into an akuma. A small sigh escaped from his mouth. They wouldn't understand if he told him.

While deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice a golden golem slightly popped out from his coat by his neck. The officers were caught in their conversation. As Timcanpy flew out of his coat, he was suddenly caught between certain fangs.

Allen snapped of his thoughts as he felt a slight breeze rushed behind him. He spotted a stray cat running away and also a long yellow tail that stuck out of her mouth.

"Timcanpy!" he called frantically. He quickly stood and faced the officers. "Um… thanks? I.. have to go! Bye!" He darted leaving dust in his tracks as he chased after the cat.

"Get back here!"

"O-oi!" the officer called after Allen. As he was about to chase after the boy, he was stopped as his partner cupped his shoulder. His partner shook his head.

"Leave him. There's other important things we need to take of," he remarked. The officer nodded understandingly.

22222222222222222222222

Allen mentally sighed. This was the umpteenth time Timcanpy has been "eaten" by a cat!

_Stupid cat…. _He mused irritably as he continued to pursue the cat. His brows furrowed with determination as he was about close to the feline and readied to launch forward. He grinned.

"Got you!" As he launch forward, he missed when the prey dodged the predator and fell forward using his arms to prevent from his face from hitting the cement. It was as if the cat sensed Allen's attack.

"O-ouch….."

"Meow…." The cat calmly approached Allen, curious to know if he was all right. She poked his head with her paw. In a matter of seconds, she was snatched up in his arms.

"Aha! Got you!" Allen exclaimed victoriously. He glanced around and noticed… he was even more lost.

"Hehe… what do we have here?"

Allen noticed several thugs cornering him. He noticed they wore disks holding a deck of cards on their left arms. Allen grinned sheepishly. He doesn't want to cause any trouble in any way.

"Looks like a little moyashi."

Allen's eyes darkened at "moyashi". He slowly stood up as if he was zombie. About half of the thugs freaked out as Allen was surrounded by fury flames of hell, his face darkened. In other words… he turned "Black". Even the cat got freaked out, but it wasn't enough to spit out Timcanpy.

"Ha….ha….ha… did you know? I'm cursed and with one touch, you'll be cursed for life?" he spoke in a haunting tone.

The leader laughed as his lackeys shivered in fear. "Ha! You're bluffing, Kid!"

"Ah…um…. Boss…"

Allen coaxed as he casually approached the leader. "Oh really?" he then cackled evilly. "Fufufufufufufufu….."

"….. EEEEEYAAAAH!!!!" The leader and his gang screeched in horror. Their voices trailed off as they ran for their lives from the devious teen. "I don't wanna be cursed!!"

Allen exhaled and felt no remorse of scaring off those thugs. He would have attacked them like a raging wild boar, but he didn't want to hurt the cat.

"I'm a bit surprised that you managed to scare them off, even without duel monsters."

Allen became a bit startled and turned towards the owner of the voice. A teenage boy stood a few feet away from him. He had spiky raven hair with yellow highlights that to Allen resembled a crab. He also had sparkling blue eyes. The teen wore a brown vest under a black sleeveless top that had a red unique design on his chest. He had one black belt on each of his upper arm; black sleeveless gloves. He also had dark jeans and brown boots. On his left arm was the same type of disk the thugs wore.

"How…. Long have you been here? I mean…."

"Longer than you think," the boy grinned nonchalantly. As he made his way towards Allen, he noticed the red mark on Allen's cheek. Allen sensed a familiar aura from the raven-haired boy; but couldn't figure out the comparison.

"What…." The boys paused when they said in unison. Allen had certain questions rushing within his mind.

"Um.. Sorry," Allen started sheepishly. "I wanted to ask…" He was interrupted when he heard voices coming their way that belonged to three guys that were close to the raven-haired boy's age.

"Ha! It was so funny that that duel gang just ran off scared from just seeing Kiryu!"

"I'm not cursed… or am I?"

"Hmph! Too funny that is was pathetic! They didn't even recognize us as…"

"Hey Yusei, who's the old man?" A teen with spiky orange hair said. His hair was held by a navy blue bandanna with two rings on the side on his right. He wore the same brown vest as the raven-haired teen; and had dark gray eyes.

Allen noticed two taller teens beside him: one with light-blue hair and a purple bandanna; while the other one was blonde with hair extensions tied by purple strings. The two taller teens wore matching vests and disks. Allen also noticed the teens held a deck of cards stacked in the deck slot.

The orange-haired teen had a playful, cunning demeanor that to Allen, it's almost like Lavi. The blonde one, however, had a type of demeanor that Allen compared it to BaKanda Yuu: calm, cold, and collected.

Kiryu's eyebrows furrowed, then his left one twitched irritably to his companion's comment. "Ahem!"

The orange-haired teen, Crow, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah… your hair is almost close to… um… yeah…"

"I'm 15!" Allen retorted. He glanced towards Kiryu and stared warily at him for a moment. He was slightly snapped out of his thoughts when Crow spoke exasperatedly.

"Awwww…. I'm hungry! Let's hurry home and eat!"

The blonde scoffed. "There you go again, thinking about your stomach!"

"Ha! Can't duel on an empty stomach, can I?" Crow remarked with a wide and goofy grin, his arms folded in the back of his head.

Kiryu turned toward Allen. He was slightly ignoring Crow and his blonde friend. "What team are you from?" Kiryu inquired, noticing Allen's coat. "Meaning the name of the gang you belong to."

"Team? Name?" Allen repeated, a bit perplexed. "Um…" He slightly pursed his lips and thought for a moment. On missions, he would be paired up in a team of two or three. They didn't have a particular "name" for their team, except being called "exorcists".

"Kiryu, its getting late," Yusei remarked.

Kiryu turned his glance towards Yusei. "Right…." He switched his glance towards Allen. "Good luck finding your team." He waved at him as he and his friends walked away.

Allen stared skeptically at the group, then rushed after them. He stopped and walked a bit beside the raven-haired teen named Yusei.

"Ano…. Where am I?"

Yusei glanced at him. "You're in Japan, specifically Satellite," he replied.

Allen quickly paused in his footsteps as the team continued to walk down the empty streets. As the teen's response reached his ears, Allen felt as if his mind stopped functioning and his heart skipped a beat. He let out an exasperated cry.

"…. Eh??!!"

22222222222222222222222222

Chii-kun- "And it shall continue next chapter…. Yay! Allen and Team Satisfaction's first meeting! Cough! Although, its only a flashback…."

Kanda- "…. Didn't you take your medicine?"

Chii-kun- "….I'm only coughing on and off..…wait… you care?" (eyes sparkle)

Kanda- "Che! No!"

Chii-kun- (pouts) "…. Fine … Read and Review." (coughs)

Kanda- "Take your damn medicine!"


	3. Team Satisfaction

Chii-kun- "Yay! Three reviews! Thank you!!"

Kanda- "…. Three? You fail…."

Chii-kun- "Its nice to do a crossover that isn't very common." (grins)

Kanda- "…. You still fail."

Lavi- "Yuu…. You're so mean. Chii-kun does not own D. gray man and Yugioh 5ds."

Chapter 3: Team Satisfaction

_Present _

"Allen…. Allen! Hey!"

Allen snapped out of his flashback when he first arrived in Satellite. "H-huh?"

"You just zoned out!" Crow remarked.

"Ah… Oh… um…just one of those flashbacks," Allen admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "To when… um… I first arrived here in Satellite."

"Ha! I remember you were quite odd," Crow laughed. Allen thought that his "joke" wasn't that funny; although he had heard that he was "odd" back home. "Odd" but "unique"

Jack scoffed with a grin. "Hmph! We thought Security had caught you, another criminal sent here from prison with that mark on your face." He pointed to Allen's red slanted mark on his left cheek.

"And I didn't know what you were talking about," Allen added with a grin.

"Although, you didn't tell us exactly what it was," Yusei remarked. "Anyway, we better head home. It's late."

"That's my line," Kiryu murmured.

With that, Team Satisfaction and Allen headed towards their base somewhere in Satellite. Along the way, Allen said….

"I remember when I first met you guys…." He glanced up towards the night clouded sky and traced back to his memory once more…..

_Return to Flashback_

Allen chased after the four teens down the abandoned street until he caught up to them. "W-wait!!!! Satellite? Japan?" His voice quaked with confusion.

"Yeah? So?" Jack answered coldly, not quite pleased with the white-haired boy's presence.

"So….. this means I was transported to the future or something?" the young exorcist inquired.

The four teens switched glances between each other then looked at Allen with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Crow said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um… I don't know…." Allen felt a bit nervous as the teenagers looked at him strangely and quizzically. It almost made him feel that he didn't quite know much himself.

"Oi, do you have somewhere else to go to? Like home?" Jack remarked rudely.

"Jack…." Yusei gave him a chided stare.

"Um… I'm kinna lost and new here," Allen replied as a matter of fact. He then remembered of his home at the Black Order, his friends: Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and others. "I really need to…"

"What?"

"Ano…." A thought hit him and struck his brain. _How am I suppose to go back home? I don't have any idea of what can take me back. _"I… have nowhere to go," he said sheepishly.

"Meow…."

Kiryu stared warily at the young boy. Somehow, Allen seemed like himself when he was younger: had no where else to go. Also, he couldn't decipher this feeling deep within his gut that Allen looked familiar to him. Was it a lost memory of when Kiryu last saw Allen?

Kiryu stepped forward towards the young boy. "Well, guess we have no choice for you to stay with us, Moyashi," He remarked with a grin, and noticed how late the night was.

"I'm not Moyashi!!" Allen barked angrily.

"You're short like him," Jack said, pointing towards the orange-haired teen.

"Am not!" Crow shot a glare at the blonde. He then walked towards Allen. "I bet I'm much taller than snow here." As he compared his height towards the boy, he felt a rock hit him in the back of his head.

"Crap!"

"He's taller," Yusei remarked, referring to Allen.

"Only by a little!" Crow argued.

Allen smiled and couldn't help but laugh inside. There was someone who is actually shorter than him! Wait till Kanda hears about it….. although, knowing BaKanda he'll probably still call him "Moyashi".

_Present _

Allen snickered.

"What's so funny?" Crow glared at the snow-haired boy.

"That I'm taller than you," Allen teased.

"Only by a little!" Crow argued. "Besides, I bet you cheated with your boots!"

"You're wearing boots too, Crow," Yusei remarked.

"Shut up!" Crow turned back to Allen. "You need to shrink!"

"No Way!"

Kiryu snickered. "Aww… little Crow is sensitive about his height," he teased as the boys headed up the stairs to their apartment a.k.a. hideout.

Crow growled irritably. "Shut up!" He mercilessly kicked the rusty door open, which gave the others a bit of a shock. He stormed ahead inside until his figure couldn't be seen.

"… I think we should give him a moment to calm down," Yusei remarked. The others nodded in agreement. They then continued to ascend the metal stairs.

Allen stopped in between the doorway after Jack. Kiryu stopped behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Allen glanced towards the light-blue haired teen. "Oh, just thinking back again to that first day."

"Do you always have these flashbacks?" Kiryu asked inquisitively, with a little tease.

Allen grinned. "I can't help it if it comes naturally."

_Back to Flashback once again… _

The door to the hideout opened as Team Satisfaction and Allen stepped inside. Crow stretched and happily claimed to be back "home". The hideout was inside an abandoned apartment with cracked cemented walls. The place was dusty everywhere inside and had worn out furniture.

Jack glanced behind him and pointed to the cat in Allen's arms. "Drop the cat," he said coldly. "No pets."

"I can't! She has a friend that's dear to me!"

"Too bad, its probably being digested right now."

"I feel you…." Crow said sadly, almost like he understood the exorcist's feelings.

"….?"

"A cat ate a canary he found when we were younger," Yusei explained.

"Tweetie… she was my first love!" Crow cried, then sniffed.

_A bird? _Allen kind of felt sorry for the orange-haired teen.

"Weirdo…." Jack murmured. He glanced back at the cat with a scowl. "Gimme that!" he snatched the cat out of Allen's arms. Jack wrapped his arms around the cat's stomach and pushed hard that made the cat spit out a golden ball to the floor.

The cat screeched and leapt out of the blonde's arms. Jack yelped in pain as she scratched his face before running towards the exit.

"Timcanpy!" Allen exclaimed with joy to see the golden golem. Timcanpy shook out off the cat's spit and flew around Allen's head. Kiryu, Yusei, and Crow stared at the golden "ball" with wings with a puzzled look.

Timcanpy had a light yellow cross in the front, while his body, long tail, and wings were golden.

"A… ball with wings?" Crow guessed.

"Timcanpy's a golem," Allen corrected.

"A what?"

Jack grimaced, still cringing in pain. "Dammit! You were worried over a stupid golden ball?!"

"A golem! And he's not stupid!" Allen retorted. Timcanpy nodded.

"Well, he…. Is kind of cute," Yusei admitted. Timcanpy then fluttered towards Yusei and circled around his head. "Anyway, I should get the first aid kit for Jack." With that, he headed towards the kitchen to look for the said kit.

"And while you're at it, Yusei, make some dinner!" Crow called.

Kiryu glanced towards Allen. "Make yourself at home, kiddo."

"Um…thanks," Allen grinned with gratitude. Maybe being in this new place wouldn't be so bad he thought as he made his way towards the beaten and dusty sofa chair. As he sat on the chair….

_Phwooot!!! _

Allen flushed. Kiryu snickered. Crow laughed.

"Crow.... wasn't….that….for…" Kiryu said in between his chuckles. Allen took out a whoopee cushion from under his bottom.

"That was supposed to be for Jack!" Crow laughed.

"I heard my name!!" the blonde duelist barked from the other room.

The young exorcist pursed his lips. He wasn't sure whether to be angry at the older teens or let the incident slide. Although, it did remind him of that one prank Lavi pulled on Kanda…..

* * *

**Later that night after supper….. **

Allen groaned as he laid on the couch under the wool sheets that Kiryu lend him. For dinner, each of the boys had about a half a bowl of warm chicken soup. Allen learned of the teenagers' poor way of living and food is scarce in Satellite. He felt sympathetic in comparing here where there isn't much food and at the Black Order where food is plentiful. He was, however, grateful that Yusei offered him some soup.

After dinner, Allen was still a bit hungry because of his Innocence.

"What are we gonna do with him?"

Allen's ears pricked a little as he heard Crow's voice.

"He'll only be a burden to us. Why did you let him stay with us, Kiryu?"

"Jack's right for once. He didn't have a duel disk with him and I doubt he has a deck."

"I know you guys seem a bit…..confused of why I let him stay. As team leader, I have my reasons."

"And that is?"

Allen lowered his glance towards the pillow that was tucked under his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

He should have known… he's not welcomed here. He felt his heart ache; a lump formed into his throat. There was only one thing on his mind that was the right thing to do. He'll wait until those teenagers fall asleep.

As he didn't want to hear the conversation anymore, he pulled the sheet over his head and closed his eyes unaware of Kiryu's answer.

* * *

Allen peeked from under the sheets and noticed the four teens asleep, or seemed to be. Yusei laid on the other couch, while Jack slept on the sofa chair Allen had sat in. Crow was lying lazily on the floor on his back with his legs and arms spread out, a drool dripping down his mouth. His blanket was partly covering his leg. Lastly, Kiryu slept leaning against the couch beside Allen.

Allen slowly pushed the covers off of him and carefully pulled his feet from under the covers so he won't accidentally hit Kiryu's head. He put on his boots and grabbed his exorcist coat from under the pillow. He then tiptoed towards the door with his coat in his arms. He opened the door that gave the hinges a slight creak.

He glanced back at the guys and noticed Timcanpy hovering beside Kiryu. He seemed hesitant to leave.

"Tim!" Allen whispered.

Timcanpy glanced at Kiryu for a moment then flew towards his young master. Allen glanced at Kiryu with a grateful smile. "Thank you." He slowly closed the door behind him and made his way down the abandoned street.

* * *

It was very early in the morning as Allen walked down the streets. He was completely oblivious to some thugs watching him pass by from the shadows.

After walking for who knows how long, he stopped and glanced around. "… I'm lost." His stomach growled. "… and hungry…"

"Hehehehe… look what we have here…." Allen glanced around as the thugs crowded him preventing escape.

"Ah… I don't wanna cause any trouble…." Allen said sheepishly.

"Nice coat you got there, kid," one of the thugs noticed the coat in the young boy's arms.

"Is that silver I see?"

"Sterling silver?" Allen said.

"Hand us your belongings and we'll let you go free," a thug said as they cornered him.

"Um…." Allen nervously stepped a few steps back as the thugs cornered him. He thought of not using his akuma weapon to escape since who knows what would happen if he did. He shut his eyes as the thugs' hands reached towards him like he was about to be raped.

"Augggghh!!!"

"Oi! What's…."

"Who the hell are you?"

Allen opened one eye and noticed that one of the thugs had a cut that bleed across his face. His eye then averted and became a bit startled as he noticed the newcomer. "Its you!"

The teenager smirked. "Who me? The one who's gonna kick all of your guys' asses… that's who I am!" he declared as he activated his duel disk.

"Why you….."

Allen became astonished and fascinated as Kiryu summoned strange, maybe scary as an akuma, monsters with cards using his disk and ordered them to attack the thugs' monsters. There were also cards that had effects that work against the opponent and bring advantage to its players.

After Kiryu defeated the thugs in almost one turn, the thugs ran away as they declared for revenge.

"Uh…um… Thank you for…." The young boy cringed when….

"Why did you run off like that?!!!" Kiryu chided. "err…. I mean…"

Allen blinked. _He was worried? Even though I met him a few hours ago? _"Well, I overheard…your conversation and I would be a burden so I left," he admitted.

"I see…. So you weren't sleeping?"

"Sort of… how did you find me?"

"I knew a newbie like you would get lost and I know my way around most of this place. Anyway, lets go back before the guys get worried."

"But…. I…."

"You have nowhere else to go, right? I'll think of a place for you in our team…. If you're interested," Kiryu assured.

"Yes!" Oh, Allen had no idea what he had started to get himself into…..

Kiryu grinned. "Great, and by the way we're called Team Satisfaction."

* * *

Chii-kun- "Phew! I'm finally done with this chapter! And oh my gosh!! The Crashtown arc of Yugioh 5ds!"

Kanda- "Stupid west…."

Chii-kun- (enter fangirl mode) "Kiryu…. So HOT!" (ahem) "Anyway, hope you all had a nice Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas! And Happy belated Birthday Allen!!" (huggles him)

Allen- (blush) "Thanks!!" (smiles) "Read and Review!"

Chii-kun- "Happy early New Year everyone!"


	4. Acquaintance and Stolen Oatmeal

Chii-kun- "Where. Are. My. Yugioh 5ds people?!!"

Kanda- "……"

Chii-kun- "Kanda….."

Kanda- "Crow had my hair ties!"

Lavi- (whistles innocently) "Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds or D. gray man."

Kanda- "Baka Usagi….."

Chapter 4: Acquaintance and Stolen Oatmeal

Allen moaned. "Lenalee….."

He stirred and saw a blurred mixture of blue and orange….but mostly orange hovering close to his face.

"This Lenalee….. Is she your girlfriend?" a teasing grin spread across the blob's face.

"WAH!!!" Allen fell forward onto the floor, startled.

Crow laughed heartily. "Hahaha!!! Morning sleepy head!!"

"…" _He's kinna like Lavi…._ Allen mused. He glanced around. First, he was on the streets and Kiryu just saved him from those thugs; then secondly in a moment, he woke up here on the couch. Allen then noticed it was daytime.

"Kiryu gave you a piggy back ride!" Crow remarked. "If you were wondering, that is."

"Kiryu? So… that's his name?"

"Kiryu Kyosuke"

Allen glanced at the owner of the voice. Timcanpy was hovered beside him. That was quite fast, he thought. Of liking someone when you just met him about a few hours ago.

"Ah! Thank you…for… saving me…."

"You're a pest you know that, Moyashi?" Kiryu said.

"My name's not Moyashi!!"

"What is it then?"

"Allen Walker"

"Crow Hogan!" the orange-haired teen thumbed himself proudly. The three teens and Timcanpy turned towards the kitchen as they heard….

"Who ate my oatmeal?!!!

"Jack, are you sure there's not any left?"

"I'm sure of it!"

Allen, Kiryu, and Crow had rushed to the scene. The kitchen was a complete mess! The cupboards were open and empty boxes and jars (broken or not) were scattered all over the floor, table, and counters. Jack was scurrying and continuously throwing out stuff from the cupboards. Yusei was trying to stop him from making anymore mess.

Kiryu's eyebrow twitched irritably. "JACK!!"

Jack and Yusei stopped in their tracks and glanced at the upset Kiryu.

"Ah…. Kiryu….."

"I see you're awake," Yusei said as he glanced towards Allen.

"Ah… mm."

"Who ate my oatmeal?!!!" Jack cried.

"Jack, just let it go…." Yusei chided bluntly. "We'll buy another bo-"

"It was my favorite and special!"

Kiryu and Crow sighed. There goes Jack with is complaint and acting like such a spoiled prince.

Allen and Timcanpy switched a slight glance. Tim hovered towards the middle of the teens and projected a screen. Kiryu, Crow, Yusei, and Jack became astonished of the golem's ability. They all watched the mystery behind the stolen oatmeal of Jack Atlas.

_Crow sneaked into the kitchen on his tip toes. As he approached the counter, he shifted his eyes cautiously if there was anyone around. He reached on his tiptoes and opened the top cupboard, and took out a box of oatmeal and a bowl that had some paint scraped off. _

_He walked towards the table and placed the box and bowl onto the table then took out a carton of milk from the refrigerator. He poured the oatmeal and milk into the bowl until it was filled and the box empty. _

_The teen had a big grin as he began to indulge in his breakfast. _

The screen reverted back into Timcanpy's system. "That was one of Timcanpy's abilities: Memory Feed," Allen explained.

"Ah… interesting!" Yusei and Kiryu seemed awed. However….

Crow had a shocked expression and face paled. Jack growled irritably as he clenched his fist.

"Crow….. run."

"Eep!" Crow dashed towards the exit for his life as Jack chased after him.

"CROW!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

Yusei and Kiryu sighed. Guess that solves the mystery of the stolen last oatmeal thanks to Timcanpy.

* * *

Chii-kun- "A fun, but short chapter! Hehehe….."

Rua- (laughs) "Baka Jack!"

Chii-kun- "hehe….. Happy New Year everybody!"

Lenalee- "Read and Review"


	5. First Mission?

Chii-kun- "Sorry for the long updates!!!" D:

Kanda- "fffffff…… fail!"

Chii-kun- "….. I wanna see more Kiryu!!" (sob)

Kanda- "…. Che! Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds or D. gray-man."

**Chapter 5: First Mission? **

"There is no way in HELL he's coming with me!" Jack scoffed as he thumb pointed to Allen.

"Err….. no thanks," Crow refused as he held up one hand.

Allen consciously sighed. Just a few minutes ago (sometime after Jack and Crow returned from the wild goose chase), Kiryu explained about introducing Allen to what they do around Satellite. Allen was quite puzzled since Kiryu didn't tell him exactly what it was, but _**it**_ would be shown to him.

"_It's to be satisfied." _

Now, or what seem to be about 5-10 minutes, Kiryu, Yusei, Crow, and Jack were deciding (or arguing) of who is taking the white-haired teen with one of them as his guide. Allen felt isolated when none of them seem to want to take him, almost like the other night. However, they did like Timcanpy…. well, the young exorcist wasn't sure if Jack liked him, or Crow. Allen slightly gave Timcanpy an envious glance and slightly pouted. Timcanpy gave him a nervous look.

Kiryu placed one hand on his hips. "Well, I have just decided that all of us will take turns being Allen's guide since no one seem to want to take him," he said simply. "And Jack, he's going with you."

"WHAT?!! But…."

"That's final and no buts!"

Jack grumbled and cursed. Allen had a bad feeling of him being paired with the tall blonde. It almost feels nostalgic.

"All right, Team Satisfaction! lets get satisfied!"

* * *

Jack grunted as he quickly paced through the empty streets with Allen following him a few distances away. Timcanpy comfortably sat on his young master's head with his wings tucked beside his body. The violet-eyed blonde cursed a few words under his breath of having this "good-for-nothing brat" tag along with him because it was the leader's orders.

Allen pursed his lips and eyes narrowed towards behind Jack as if he was almost inspecting him. _He definitely reminds me of BaKanda. BaKanda didn't approve of me paired up with him on my first mission as an Exorcist. _

… _How ironic… ohh… goodie…. _

The blonde faced him with a slight glare. "You stay out my way, brat! I'm taking care of everything! Got it!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Its not like I'm gonna do anything here," he retorted.

Jack growled as he clenched his fist. "Why you…."

The boy's eyes faced towards the sky and placed his finger towards his lips as if he thought of something. "Oh, I remembered one time Crow called you… what was it Jack Ass?" the white-haired teen grinned like a Cheshire cat at the blonde.

Jack clenched his fist and scowled as a tick mark appeared beside his mouth. Kiryu's words suddenly made his way in the blonde's mind. His last words before the blonde and the young exorcist parted on their own were, "Don't hurt him", the leader told Jack sternly. Jack's scowl turned into a frown. What did Kiryu see in this snow-colored haired brat? The blonde calmly inhaled through his nostrils, then exhaled through his slightly parted lips.

As he made his way towards the younger boy….

"You're with Team Satisfaction, right blondie?"

Jack turned towards the voice as a group of thugs with duel disks surrounded him and Allen in a circle.

"Yeah, so?"

"Heh, thought so with that brown vest of yours?" the leader remarked smugly, pointing towards the blonde. He then eyed the younger teen. "A friend of yours?"

Jack glanced at Allen then scoffed, tossing his head to the side. "Hmph! Not even close!" Allen copied the same gesture.

"Not really….. Hey!"

Another thug grabbed Allen by the arm and held him close. The thug had tattoos all over his body and very muscular and tan. "Then you don't mind if we take him hostage?" he said with a grin.

"Or take him to our place as if he's our own?" a much skinny thug smirked at Allen, his face a few inches away from the boy's face. Allen had an expression of a mixture of fearful and disgust. A few more thugs surrounded the white-haired boy.

Allen struggled from the thug's grip, but he was held tight with both of his hands in the muscular man's hands behind his back. "Let me go!" A hand grabbed his chin and he was face to face with the skinny thug, grey eyes to fade green.

"He's quite the little cutie," the thug remarked. He then punched Allen in the stomach. The thug behind the boy released him as he let Allen fell to his knees. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach as he groaned in pain.

"What's it gonna be, member of Team Satisfaction?" the leader asked Jack as the two watched the thugs pick on Allen.

Tim growled and hissed at the thugs that had crowd the teen. He bared his teeth and chomped on the skinny man's nose. He stepped back as he screamed in pain. He groaned as he held his hands to his wound nose. A few stepped back, startled by the golden golem's actions.

Jack clenched his fist as he just stood there while the thugs abused Allen. Tim was tossed to the side when he tried defending the poor boy. The boy may seem and looked like a useless brat who would only pull down Team Satisfaction, but he's human just like him and his friends. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He pulled out his deck from his pocket and slipped it into his duel disk as he activated it. He thought if he doesn't bring back Allen in one piece, Kiryu would kill him.

Jack turned and pointed rudely at the leader. "Let's duel!"

"For your little friend's freedom?" the leader smirked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever….. OW!!" Jack winced when Tim bit him in the ear. He placed his fingers to where the golem bit him. His fingers had blood on them. He glared at the golden golem. "Why you…."

Tim stared at the blonde as he hovered as if he's saying, "You better save Allen, or I'll bite you again, but HARDER!" To show his seriousness, he bared his teeth. Jack's eyes widened, then nodded.

"All right! All right! Don't….bite me again!"

"Duel!" the leader and Jack both declared.

In a few minutes, the leader screamed in agony as he was hit with a direct attack from Jack's dragon. His life points briskly turned to zero. His eyes widened in shock…. He was beaten in just one turn.

Jack smirked smugly as he looked down at the leader. "Hmph! Weak!"

The thugs scowled and growled at the blonde. Many of them activated their duel disks. The thugs surrounded Jack giving him no escape as they declared they will avenge their leader. Jack's smirk grew.

"Bring it on! I'll take you all at once!"

Allen staggered as he pushed himself up with his arms, then hands in a sitting position. His clothes were tattered and dirty and had a few bruises on his face from the abuse. Tim flew down to the boy's level and looked at him worriedly. Allen assured he was all right.

Allen then glanced towards Jack. The blonde had beaten few thugs in just one turn. He watched in almost awe as Jack used his monsters and card effects to beat his opponents just like what Kiryu did.

"Augh!" Jack was then caught off guard when one of his monsters was destroyed due to a card's effect. His trap card was negated when one of his opponents activated a quick trap card. The other thugs used this chance to attack the blonde, somehow reducing his life points to a mere 500.

Allen bit his bottom lip. Even though Jack didn't seem to like him, he's risking his life to save him. He felt slightly guilty. He had to be saved twice ever since he arrived here. He thought of …..the right thing to do.

"Jack!! You can do it! Beat them!" he cheered.

"Shut up!"

Allen pursed his lips. "Rude much? Fine! You play like a girl! No wait… an old lady!!" he exclaimed.

The tip of Jack's lip twitched irritably, a tick mark appeared beside his lips on his cheek. His blood began to boil as Allen continued to mock him more. However, his anger from the mockery made his spirits increase almost ten fold as he tried to focus on the duel. In a few moments, he defeated the rest of the thugs. Jack slightly exhaled then walked over to Allen.

"Nice going," Allen praised Jack with an "innocent" smile.

"Allen…"

"Yeah?"

_**BONK! **_

5555555555555

Kiryu tapped his fingers on the wooden table, his cheek rested in his palm and elbow placed on the table. He glanced at the clock with a boring look. How long has Jack and Allen been out? Its late in the afternoon.

Kiryu, Yusei, and Crow's ears pricked up as they heard a creak from the door's hedges. They watched the door as it opened revealing Jack holding Allen under his arm. Allen seemed a bit unconscious and had a few bumps/bruises on his head. They also noticed Allen's clothes were tattered. Timcanpy hovered beside the two males.

The three teens glanced at Jack, then Allen, then Jack with dumbfounded looks.

"Jack, what happened to Allen?" Yusei asked.

"You really wanna know? I finished many opponents in just a few turns!"

"That didn't answer my question."

"He deserved it for mocking me in my duel! Don't ask about the injuries!"

"Jack," Kiryu spoke sternly.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you lucky I'm making dinner tonight? No dinner for you so Allen gets your dinner when he wakes up," Kiryu said with an "innocent" grin.

"WHAT?!!"

* * *

Chii-kun- "This chapter took me a while since I kept getting distracted…."

(Kanda and Jack are having a glaring contest) "they are a like in some way…." (nods head)

Lavi- "its kinna creepy…. Anyway, Read and Review!" (sees Aki talking to Lenalee a few distances away) "STRIKE!"


	6. Care

Chii-kun- (whistles innocently)

Kanda- "….hmm?"

Chii-kun- "I have thought of another Yugioh 5ds x D. gray-man crossover." (grins)

Kanda- "…."

Lavi- "Coolio! Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds or D. gray-man!"

Chapter 6: Care

Allen moaned, then stirred. His sight was blurry for a moment as he noticed a dark grayish color above him. He shifted his head to the side and noticed black and strands of yellow.

He groaned as he held his head. The pain in his head felt like it had been sliced open….or maybe the side effects of being pounded in the head. He also felt something cold on his head.

"You're awake?"

Allen turned to the owner of the voice. As his vision cleared, he became a bit startled. "Yusei? Where…. am I?"

"You're in my room."

"….. what?!" Allen looked at him dumbfounded. He winced as he sat up from the bed.

"Easy!" Yusei warned as he held the boy's shoulders and pulled him down a little. He had the young boy rest on the pillow. Yusei placed the ice packet back on Allen's head.

Allen opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but….

"Jack brought you home unconscious and seemed badly hurt. Since my room is cleaner than Jack's and Crow's, you're placed in my room because I was 'forced' to be your caretaker," Yusei explained. "And is why you're not in Kiryu's room or in any other room where you could rest."

Allen shut his mouth and slightly nodded. He bit his bottom lip and shifted his head to the side. "I….. wasn't able to do anything…. I was a burden again." He closed his eyes, taking in the guilt that he felt.

"Don't take it upon yourself," Yusei assured.

Allen pouted. "I wasn't able to defend myself….." he then murmured, "…and was caught off guard."

Yusei sighed a little. "I was once in the same boat as you before I met Kiryu so…."

Allen stared at the cobalt-eyed teen unsure of what to say. It was silent between them until…..

"Um… you treated my wounds?" he slightly shifted uncomfortably. Deep in his gut, he didn't want Yusei to see his left arm.

"Not yet."

Allen's eyes widened slightly. "Not yet?"

"Except your face. I was afraid to wake you," the raven-haired teen admitted shyly.

The young boy stared at the older boy with a dumbfounded look. He felt the bandages on his face then consciously sighed with relief. "Um…. I'm a bit…. Of a deep sleeper."

It was silent between the two boys for a moment.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

Allen glanced towards the ceiling. "Ever since I arrived here, you were…. So nice to me, a stranger." He let out a small laugh.

"I was raised that way."

"Your parents?" Allen turned towards Yusei, who had his head lowered with his bangs slightly overshadowing his cobalt eyes.

"I…. don't have parents."

"Sorry," Allen said with a pan of guilt.

Yusei grinned. "It's all right. I have a foster mother, though. What about you? Do you have any parents?" he inquired.

"They…..abandoned me when I was very young," Allen replied with a slight pause. "I had a…. foster father who took care of me." His heart ached as a memory of Mana Walker crossed his mind.

"Like Kiryu."

Allen turned towards the teen once again, bewildered. "Kiryu?"

"His parents abandoned him when he was very young, too…..so, that's what he thought."

Allen just stared that the raven-haired teen. He felt there were so much he didn't know about Yusei, Kiryu, Jack, and Crow. He hoped one day….maybe get to know them more and vice versa. However, he wasn't sure about them knowing about his curse and him being an exorcist.

Yusei stood up from his wooden chair. "Be right back. Are you hungry? Kiryu made some dinner."

"Um… a little. Thank you."

Yusei walked towards the door and looked back at Allen. "Just rest a while until I get back. I'll see if I can find some extra clothes for you."

Allen fiddled the blankets nervously. "Thanks… again," he muffled against the blankets, loud enough for the other teen to hear. He grinned, his heart floating with certain happiness from the kindness.

Yusei turned the knob clockwise and opened the door. He closed the door behind him as he entered the small hallway. From the corner of his eye to his left he became a bit surprised to see….

"Kiryu?"

"I heard everything," Kiryu said sternly. He was leaning against the cracked wall with his arms folded. His eyes were closed.

Yusei glanced towards the door. "Allen's…. a nice kid."

"Yeah…."

"Kiryu, are you okay? You seem….. a bit tired all of a sudden," Yusei asked with concern.

Kiryu kicked off from the wall and walked towards Yusei. As he was close to his friend, he replied with the same stern tone,

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

The blue-haired teen didn't look at Yusei in the eye as he kept on walking. "Crow's taking care of the dishes tonight."

Yusei watched his friend worriedly. He wanted to call out to him, but didn't find any words to say. He took one glance at the empty hallway where he last saw Kiryu before heading towards the opposite direction.

666666666666666666

Kiryu rustled in his sleep later that night as he lay in his bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he slightly tossed and turned.

"_Kalin"_

_Kiryu looked around. The room emanated a warm, welcoming glow with the sun shining through the white, closed curtains hanging by the window. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was looking through the eyes of a very young child by how big the room was. _

"_Wah!!"_

_Crying? A baby? He saw a crib in the middle of the room. _

"_Kalin, go on," said a sweet voice behind him. Who is she? Kalin? he thought. "Don't be shy." She gave him a slight push towards the crib. _

_The young child walked towards the crib. As he approached it, he grabbed the bars and stared at the crying baby in front of him. The baby had some brown hair that was messy, and was covered in a soft white blanket. The baby slightly kicked and fought in the blankets._

_When the blanket slightly fell from the baby's left arm, Kiryu saw…. _

_Dark red… _

* * *

Chii-kun- "This chapter….. I didn't really plan of what just happened in this chapter… it just…. Came to me and didn't leave (for a moment). Anyway… Allen is just adorable…." (grins)

Aki- "Read and Review" (smiles)

Lavi- "Uh….. someone… a little help here!" (tied and held up high by Rose Tentacles' vines) D:

Kanda- "Che!"

Lenalee, Allen- (sigh)


	7. The Plan

Chii-kun- (whistles innocently)

Kanda- "is…. There something you should be doing right now?"

Chii-kun- (coughs)

Kanda- "che! Chii-kun doesn't own anything except this story."

Chapter 7: The Plan

He stirred as morning arrived. The sun's rays were faded against the cement walls through the cracked and dirty windows. The faded sunlight was normal in Satellite with all the pollution in the air.

Kiryu rubbed his eye and thought back to his dream. What did it mean? Who was that lady who called him "Kalin"? and that baby with the dark red left arm?

He shook the thought off from his mind as he sat up and pulled the sheets off of him. He then made his way towards the kitchen for some breakfast and hoped Jack and Crow didn't eat most of it. He had no time to think of his dream now except to dominate Satellite.

777777777777777

As the blue-haired teen walked into the main room, he spotted Yusei sitting on the ground beside Allen. Crow was sitting lazily on the couch, while Jack looked out in the horizon like he was in a daze.

Allen was given "new" (hand-me down) clothes that he probably thought were found somewhere in this ghetto place. He wore a faded white long-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and his usual black boots. He wore white gloves on his hands.

Kiryu approached the two teens and noticed Yusei was showing him duel monster cards. They noticed him and Yusei greeted, "Hey Kiryu!"

"Erm…. Hi? Allen, gloves?" Kiryu mentally smacked his head for feeling like an idiot. Must be the morning…. Yeah, he blamed morning.

"I'm used to wearing gloves all the time and would feel weird without them," the young teen admitted. Kiryu just stared at him.

He never once saw Allen without them (yet) and became a little suspicious. He then remembered that dream…..what was he thinking? That baby can't be Allen. Although, he only started to have that dream when Allen arrived… Kiryu snapped out of his thoughts when…

"Oh yeah, Yusei was teaching me about duel monsters since I was interested after seeing you and Jack duel against those thugs the previous days," Allen said. "How to play and all."

"It's just the basics: monster effects, attack points, defense points, magic and trap cards, and Synchro and tuner monsters," Yusei added.

Kiryu slightly nodded. "I…. see…."

Allen glanced down as if he regrets something. "I…. want to be useful and not wanting to be saved all the time," he admitted.

It was silent for a moment until a spark hit the side of Kiryu's mind. "That reminds me…." He then rushed back into his room. Allen and Yusei switched glances then spotted Kiryu enter with a map.

Kiryu laid out the map on the table. Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Allen (and Timcanpy) gathered around the table.

"What's this map of?" Allen asked curiously.

"Satellite," Crow replied in "a matter of fact". "Don't ask how Kiryu got it."

"Today's plan for the team is infiltrating the base that belongs to the Gang of 7," Kiryu announced. "Here! This is where their base is." he pointed to an East area on the map.

As Allen opened his mouth to ask, Yusei spoke, "We'll explain later." Allen soon shut his mouth. Kiryu faced Allen and asked,

"Allen, do you know how to run?"

"Yeah…"

"Fast?"

"Yeah"

"Don't make me laugh!" Jack scoffed. "With that puny body of yours? HAH!"

A tick mark appeared on the boy's cheek. _Puny?_ The tip of his mouth twitched irritably showing gritted teeth. Jack was probably referring to yesterday with those thugs.

"If you can run, then I believe you, Allen," Kiryu said, ignoring Jack's comment. Allen stared at the older teen for a moment. Kiryu then faced his teammates and declared,

"We'll begin 8pm sharp tonight!"

77777777777777777

Hours later…. The mission to infiltrate Gang of 7 base was a success thanks to Team Satisfaction and Allen being a liable bait.

_Part of Kiryu's plan was me being bait? Figures…. Reminds me of Master making me bait to drag out the akuma….. _Allen thought between gloomily and irritated as he and the team was on their way back to the base. On the other hand, he was glad he was able to help out the team. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jack spoke,

"We got company."

The teenage boys stood their ground as a group of normal thugs and former criminals gathered around them.

"Aww! I'm tired and no time for this!" Crow whined.

"Alright, Team Satisfaction, lets show these punks the other side of our…." Kiryu was caught off when there were sounds of **AUGH! PUNCH! BAM! KICK!**

"Ahh…. That was easy!" Allen said happily, clapping his hands from the dust. He stood above the pile of thugs. Team Satisfaction gaped at the scene and stared dumbfounded.

"When….did you….. I mean...."

"Oh, I guess I was hiding my physical strength…hehe…" Allen grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Jack growled irritably as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He treaded towards the young teen.

"Allen"

"Yeah?"

The next thing Allen knew was seeing a swarm of Timcanpy's flying around his head and falling unconscious…. Again.

Yusei rubbed his temples then glanced at Kiryu. He noticed Kiryu's lip and eyebrow twitching irritably.

"Kiryu?"

"He's…. a pesky little brat."

Yusei mentally sighed. "I'll prepare the ice pack…. Again."

7777777777777777

Chii-kun- "A short chapter….. even after not updating so long!"

Aki- "Both home computers had a virus and her mom's computer (which she's using right now) was dropped off to get fixed. After that, she didn't want to use her flash on her own computer just to be safe from infection."

Chii-kun- "…. Yup…. Also, I was busy with art projects and since I'm on summer vacation…."

Kanda- "Get a job and driver's license!"

Chii-kun- (orz)

Lenalee- "…. Read and review!"


	8. Learn and Hunt

Chii-kun- "It's a pity I don't own D. gray-man and Yugioh 5ds…. Or else…. Allen x Lenalee and Yusei x Aki would definitely be CANON!" (sparkly eyes)

Kanda- "Che! Thank Kami-sama!"

Allen, Lenalee, Yusei, Aki- (blushes)

Chapter 8: Learn and Hunt

"Allen…. Hey, Allen!"

Allen groaned and held his head of where he was hit. The hit on his head gave him a headache. He stirred. The visions were blurry until they became clear. He recognized the figures.

"Lenalee… Lavi….. Kanda…. Komui-san?"

"Allen-kun, I'm glad you're awake!" Lenalee said happily. She seemed she was close to tearing with joy. She was sitting beside him on the couch.

"Welcome back, Allen!" Lavi chimed with a grin.

Allen stared at them confused. "Where… am I?"

"Che! the Black Order, where else, Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed.

"Is… there something wrong, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"Kiryu, Yusei, Jack, Crow, where are they?" the cursed exorcist asked as if out of the blue. His friends stared at him dumbfounded. Lavi laughed.

"Yuu really hit you hard on the head!"

"Che! It was his fault for getting in my way! And how many times do I have to tell you, Baka Usagi, to NOT CALL ME BY THAT?"

Allen became more confused. Is this a dream? Or was Team Satisfaction a dream? Both seemed so real to him. He sat up holding his head between his hands.

"Allen-kun?"

He then thought…. The Nazca Lines! Also the Innocence and Yliaster, His, Lenalee, Lavi's mission…. Were those all a dream too? Or real?

"Allen, you feeling all right?"

"No…."

"No?"

"This…. I wish…. I'm dreaming?"

"Allen, I think you've been…"

The boy stressed on his teeth, his eyes were shut and eyebrows furrowed. "I…. I…."

His mind suddenly clouded with black, gray, and white until he woke up with a start. Allen heaved a breath as sweat dripped from his temples. The Black Order and his friends being there by his side… it was a dream after all.

Allen held his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He felt pain within his heart… he missed them. He had been in Satellite for a few days and slowly getting acquainted with Team Satisfaction. How could he forget his former home? Also, certain things that happened here and after meeting Team Satisfaction had made him feel nostalgic.

He didn't hear the door open at first and someone entering until…

"Allen, you're awake."

Allen glanced up and noticed Kiryu. He choked and bit his bottom lip.

"Allen, are you…. Crying?"

The boy quickly wiped the forming tears from his eyes with the back of his hands. "N-no…."

Kiryu sat beside him on the bed. "I'm not buying it. What's wrong?"

Allen muffled against the bed sheets. "asdfghjkl afkdiehflakdjf"

"What?"

Allen bit his bottom lip. "I…..I'm…..sick."

"Homesick?"

The younger boy nodded. The older teen slightly sighed. "No wonder you were crying. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Allen pursed his lips and looked away from the team leader. Silence fell between them for a moment….

"I'm not an expert in dealing with homesickness, but….. I guess it's good to…talk about things."

Allen stared at him for a moment. Kiryu held his hand behind his neck as he looked out into the distance. Then his golden eyes met his gray ones. "If it's all right with you, you don't mind…. sharing."

Allen became hesitant at first, but Kiryu had taken him in and took care of him so… he grinned. "Okay."

Allen shared what he knew about his friends back home. He didn't tell the older teen about the Black Order or that they were exorcists. Kiryu seemed a bit surprised that two of his friends were like Crow and Jack. Also….

"Lenalee…. She sounds interesting," Kiryu grinned. His ankle rested on his knee for support of his elbow and his cheek rested on his fist. "I would like to meet her one day."

"Yeah…. Wait!"

Kiryu laughed. "Are you thinking that if I meet her, I'll sweep her off her feet and take her far away from you?" he asked teasingly.

"What?" Allen's cheeks flushed. He didn't want to imagine Lenalee being swept into Kiryu's arms and taken to a far unknown place….. not to mention both of them being happy about it.

Kiryu snickered. "By your expression and tone of voice, you like her, don't you?" he cooed.

Allen blushed. "Uh….err… she's…nice…and…. strong… and… everything…."

"Is she cute?"

"Yeah….wha-what?"

Kiryu laughed. "I definitely wanna meet this girl!"

"…….." Allen had a sudden mix of emotions swirling within him. Although, after talking to Kiryu, he felt better and not so upset.

"Since you seem to be feeling better, I've planned something for you," Kiryu said.

"Eh?"

"How about dueling for this first time?" he insisted. "You know get the feeling; and I'm talking about with a duel disk."

"Ah! Really?" Allen became surprised. All of a sudden, Kiryu decided to let him learn how to duel the way he and the others do. He wondered why, but pushed the question aside.

Kiryu nodded.

"Sure!" Allen exclaimed excitedly. "But…. I don't have a deck."

Kiryu searched in his pocket and took out his deck and placed it in the younger teen's hands. "You can borrow mine and by the way, you're dueling Yusei."

"Eh?"

88888888888888888

Few moments later, Team Satisfaction and Allen stood outside of the apartment. Allen and Yusei stood a few distances from each other, while Jack, Kiryu, and Crow watched from the sidelines. Kiryu also handed Allen his duel disk; and Allen was showed how to activate the duel disk by Yusei.

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Yusei asked. Allen nodded.

"I…. think so," Allen replied, a little unsure as he glanced down at Kiryu's deck and duel disk.

"If you cheat, the duel disk will explode in your face," Yusei warned simply.

How did he know about him cheating at card games (mainly poker in his case) when they haven't seen him play? Allen thought a little uneasily. He didn't like the thought of something explode in your face. Also, that warning seemed to be quite random.

"Jack tried once in a duel against Kiryu and it exploded in his face!" Crow laughed.

"Hey! You didn't need to say that out loud!"

Allen made a note to not cheat in a children's card game and try not to cheat during the duel against Yusei.

"And besides, Yusei was the one who made it!" Crow snickered. Jack glared at Yusei, who averted his glance towards the distance.

"Don't look at me….." Yusei said, almost innocent.

"Eh?" Allen glanced at Yusei, puzzled.

"He makes these duel disks for us," Kiryu said. "He's a professional at technical and mechanical stuff."

"Err…. Not really…." Yusei murmured, almost embarrassed. He didn't want to have too much pride in his ability.

"Amazing! It reminds me of the machines back home!" Allen said, awed as he stared at the duel disk on his arm.

The four teens glanced at him, puzzled. Allen paused as he felt his cheeks almost flushed. He shuffled his feet nervously. "Um….. well… I know this scientist who creates these crazy robots." He thought back to the crazy scientist who has a huge sister complex and supervisor, Komui Lee.

"Uh…. Huh….."

"Let's get this duel started," Yusei said. He and Allen both shouted, "Let's Duel!" Their life points shot up to 4000.

"I'll go first," Yusei drew.

The duel lasted for a few turns ending with Yusei's win.

"Allen lost because Kiryu's deck consists of monsters with low levels and high attack points," Jack explained.

"And Yusei has the right cards to defeat those monsters," Crow added. Kiryu murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something, Kiryu?"

"Nothing….."

Yusei walked towards Allen who had fallen on his bottom from Yusei's last attack. "Here" Yusei lend out his hand. Allen took it and Yusei helped him up. "How do you feel from your first duel?"

"A…bit disappointed that I lost," he admitted. "But… it was kinna fun."

"Let's duel again sometime and you'll get the hang of it," Yusei assured. "You're a novice so it's alright to lose."

Allen grinned. "Sure."

During the next few hours, Allen continued to learn more about playing duel monsters and that each duelists have different strategies in winning. Each duelist also has decks that either matches their personalities or the opposite. He also learned that Duel Monsters is part of their "life" and everyone in Satellite depends on them.

"Interesting….."

He had watched Jack and Crow duel each other (with some bickering and teasing in between) outside.

"Bird-Brain!"

"Dragon-fetish freak!"

"Are they always like this?" Allen asked looking towards Kiryu and Yusei while pointing to the two duelists.

"At some points," Yusei mentally sighed.

Few moments later after the duel, Kiryu didn't have plans for the team so mostly everyone cruised around the base. Allen rushed into the main room with something behind his back. He had a smile on his face.

"Allen, what is it?"

"Well, I thought we play my favorite card game," he grinned as he took out his deck of regular cards and held it out towards the guys. "Poker! You all know how to play right?"

"Yeah, we do. Let's play!"

The boys sat around the table. Allen volunteered the shuffle the cards and deal them. "he…..he….he…." he cackled evilly.

"Something… seems different about Allen," Crow whispered to Yusei. The raven-haired teen nodded in agreement. A few moments had passed into the game and Allen was the last one to call.

"Royal Flush!"

The four teens gaped. "Again!" Jack demanded. And so, the boys continued to play into the night, then as midnight came….

"Royal Flush!"

Allen had won numerous times in a row and hasn't lost a game once. As Jack was about to curse….

"The bloody hell?"

The room fell silent for a moment as Jack, Yusei, and Crow stared at Kiryu dumbfounded.

"Kiryu…" Yusei spoke.

"What?"

"When did you speak British?" Crow inquired.

"…."

"Must be from hanging around Allen a lot and Jack," Crow guessed. The boys noticed Allen had a British accent from the beginning.

"Allen, how did you learn to play Poker?" Yusei asked.

"I learned how to play poker on my own," Allen replied. "Ever since I was young, I played it in bars against older men to make money and since my good-for-nothing Master never pays his invoices, I ended up paying for him," he ranted. He became a bit irritated remembering his former master, General Marian Cross.

"…. I see….seems harsh…"

Allen stood up and stretched. "I'm kinna tired so I'm gonna go to bed." As he let his arms fall, he stopped in his steps as cards fell from his sleeves. The other teens noticed and realized Allen had been cheating. They gave the boy a death glare.

Allen chuckled nervously. "Um… Good night!" he rushed towards his room. Timcanpy sighed.

As Jack stood up and rush after Allen with clenched fist, Kiryu stopped him when he said, "Wait, Jack."

"Kiryu?"

"I have a way of revenge," the leader smirked, his eyes glued towards where Allen exited. His cheek rested on his fist and used the table for support for his elbow.

8888888888888888888

Early next morning, Allen was forced out of bed as Kiryu dragged him out of the room and the apartment. Jack wrapped a blindfold over the boy's eyes just before they left the apartment. The others followed behind Kiryu and Allen as they led the way. Allen became puzzled and Kiryu assured him while holding his wrist,

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

Along the way, Allen somehow had a bad feeling as the group walked farther and farther away from the base.

A few moments later, Jack untied the blindfold and Allen looked around. "A… junkyard?"

"One of the biggest here in Satellite," Crow remarked.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'd thought it was time for you to look for your own cards," Kiryu replied simply.

"Here?"

"All of us found our cards lying around in this ghetto," Jack added. "Most of them from these junkyards."

"Ohh…."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and search for your cards!" Crow chimed as he pushed Allen towards a bit farther into the entrance.

As Allen walked a few steps forward, he glanced back at the group. "Is…there a catch to this? All of you are just standing there."

"What catch? There's no catch!" Crow exclaimed.

"We'll wait here until you're done searching for 42 cards," Kiryu assured.

Allen walked farther into the junkyard searching for any clues on cards as he passed by piles of junk of different sizes.

"Oh, found one!" he picked up a card lying on the ground beside a rusty pipe. He turned towards the entrance. "Hey guys, I…." he noticed Kiryu, Crow, Yusei, and Jack weren't in sight, not even Timcanpy. "So…there was a catch of just leaving me here, huh?" he couldn't believe Timcanpy left him too.

Allen pursed his lips into a pout. He frowned as he looked at the card in his hands then faced the junkyard. "Guess I'll continue to look for my cards."

The young exorcist searched high and low for cards and found them one by one, sometimes he found two or three at once. He received a few scratches and scars from sharp objects he didn't notice hiding among the junk; also a few bruises from hitting himself against metal and steel. However, those didn't stop him from his search. The pain had not bothered him since he had dealt with even much more pain.

"Almost…..there….." Allen had climbed up a tall pile of junk to almost the very top of the pile. He reached up towards a card that was stuck between wires holding onto the head of a chair. The tall pile swayed as a result of his weight.

"Come on….reach it!" His fingertips were a few inches…then centimeters away from the card. He jumped. "Got it! WAH!" he fell backwards towards the ground as the junk followed him. He didn't have enough time to activate his Innocence to save himself as he fell into a pile of trash and the junk buried him further.

The boy swam his way towards the surface and grasped for air as he reached his goal. He looked at the card he just received and slightly chuckled to himself.

88888888888

Meanwhile, back at Team Satisfaction's apartment, the group sat around the table in the kitchen. The room was silent except for the clock ticking on the wall.

"Kiryu, it's late and don't you think we should check on Allen?" Yusei asked worriedly. He noticed that it was passed sunset.

"Yeah, we should," Kiryu said, with a hint of guilt. "Guys, let's go before Allen gets into trouble." With that, Kiryu and his gang and Timcanpy flying beside Kiryu rushed towards the junkyard.

888888888888888

As Team Satisfaction reached the junkyard, they looked around and didn't see any sign of Allen.

"Allen!"

"Where are you?"

"Guys, could that be…." Crow, Kiryu, and Jack looked towards the direction Yusei pointed. They spotted a figure coming out from behind a pile of junk.

"Allen!"

They rushed to the boy's side as Allen limped towards them. "Guys, I found 42 cards! I even counted them!" Allen chimed as he held out his deck.

Kiryu's eyes widened in surprise then smiled and pat his head. "Good for you, Allen. You passed the test," he praised.

Allen didn't ask about the test, but smiled. He then fainted into Kiryu's arms.

"Ahh… he's all worn out from all that searching," Crow remarked with a grin, hands folded behind his head. Allen was pulled onto Kiryu's back.

"Allen, let's go back home," the older teen said softly. A smile graced Allen's lips.

8888888888888888888

A couple days later…..

The boys and Timcanpy stood outside of the apartment. Yusei and Allen stood at their last position from their first duel. Allen glanced down towards his own duel disk that Yusei made for him while he rested. He stared at his new deck.

"You cared to duel against me, again?" Yusei asked, almost tauntingly.

Allen smirked. "You're on."

Both teens activated their duel disk and exclaimed simultaneously.

"DUEL!"

888888888888888888888888888888

Chii-kun- "Aww…. The sweet moments….. and long chapter!"

Kanda- "I think I'm gonna hurl…."

Aki- "you Hush! Read and Review!"

Kanda- "What was that?"

Lavi- "Yuu…. It's a bad idea to upset her…."

Aki- "fufufufufufu….."

Kanda- "…"


	9. Arrival

Chii-kun- "Om nom nom om nom!"

Kanda- "…"

Chii-kun- "What? I'm hungry! And I don't own anything except this story."

Chapter 9: Arrival

"Missing?"

Lavi nodded. "Yup! There was a flash of purple light then when it died down, Allen was gone." Lavi made a note to keep his voice low when mentioning Allen when Lenalee was around.

"… I see…."

"Did it have anything to do with the odd occurrences you've mentioned?" Lavi asked the Supervisor over the phone.

"Perhaps….."

Lenalee sat on the nearby couch with her head low. Toma handed her a cup of tea. The girl didn't seem to notice as she stared blankly at her lap. She gripped tight to her robe.

Her head jerked up as she spotted a flash image of the giant/astronaut in her mind. She stood up.

"Ms. Lee, what's wrong?" Toma asked worriedly. Lavi glanced behind him.

"Lenalee?"

The Chinese exorcist didn't reply as she stared towards the direction of the desert. Her violet eyes shone emotionless. "I…. I'm going to him." She rushed out the door towards the desert.

"Err… talk to you later! Bye! Lenalee!" Lavi chased after her. He told Toma to stay at the motel just as he exited.

99999999999999

Lavi bent and held his knees as he huffed catching his breath. "Lena…lee…."

The girl snapped out of her trace and looked around. She seemed confused. "The Nazca desert?"

"Lenalee, remember anything?" Lavi inquired.

Lenalee pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "I….heard a voice…."

Suddenly, the same purple light engulfed them like it did Allen, but the lines were shaped in a form of the Giant.

"Lenalee!" Lavi rushed and reached out to her.

Few moments later, as the light died down the two exorcists were gone.

999999999999999999999

Lavi stirred, then stood up.

"Where are we?" Lavi looked around, perplexed. "Besides in the forest…hey, Lenalee, wait!" he rushed after his comrade as she passed through the bushes and trees.

"Lavi, there's a house," Lenalee faced behind her as she pointed ahead. "Let's ask the residents of our location."

"Err… right…good idea…" _you mean a big house…. _

99999999999

Lenalee knocked on the wooden door. "Hello? Is… anyone home?" she called. The two exorcists stepped back a little as the door opened revealing a woman.

The woman had dark skin and short black-braided hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a dress similar to a nun, but the buttoned black top stopped above the white garment that hung over her shoulders; and dark brown reddish dress flowed down to the rest of her figure.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting visitors today," the woman said.

"Ah, sorry to intrude," Lenalee said, shyly.

"No, come in," the woman gestured. She had them sit down at the wooden table in the dining room. Moments later, she each gave them a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Lenalee and Lavi took a sip.

"Mm! This is good!" Lavi chimed. The woman smiled in gratitude.

"So, what brings you two here?" the woman inquired. "First, who are you?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee and he's my friend Lavi," Lenalee replied. "We….um…" she bit her lip nervously.

"We were just passing by and looking for a missing friend of ours!" Lavi chimed. "He's short and has white hair. He's also about Lenalee's age."

"I see. I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone that matched your description," the woman said. She then took one glance out the window and noticed the dark clouds slowly enveloping the polluted sky. "It looks like we'll be having a dreary weather tonight." She glanced at the two teens. "You two are welcomed to stay here."

"Ah, thank you…."

"Call me Martha," the woman said.

The calming atmosphere was interrupted when the door slammed opened. A young girl cried as she chased after two young boys. One of the boys held the girl's stuffed bunny that had many stitches.

"Wah! Give it back!"

"Nyah! You have to catch us!" the boys taunted. The children ran around the table. The boys passed the bunny back and forth between each other. As they passed by Lavi….

"Hey!"

Lavi ignored the boys as he held the bunny to his shoulder length as he stood up. The boys jumped and tried to get the bunny back. Lavi turned to the girl and gladly gave her bunny back.

The girl smiled and hugged her bunny close to her. She chirped a "Thanks" before running out of the room. The boys winced as Martha scolded them.

"Tarou! Nori! What have I told you boys before about?"

The boys frowned and shifted their feet nervously. "We're sorry…."

"No, its Tomiko you have to apologize to."

"Yes, ma'am…" with that the boys left the room. Martha sighed in almost annoyance. She then apologized to the guests.

"Its… all right," Lenalee said. "Um, who were those children?"

"They're orphans, and this is my orphanage," Martha replied. She glanced to the door. "The children here were either abandoned by their parents or their parents passed away. This place, Satellite, the kids are safe here from any danger in the city streets."

"Oh…" Lenalee and Lavi held their heads sorrowfully. They have seen orphans before on some of their missions. Those orphans had their parents killed by the akuma, turned into one, or killed by them. It was silent for a moment until…

"Is it… all right for us to…"

"Don't think that I don't have room for you two," the caretaker chided a little. "I'm sure you can share a room with one of the children," Martha assured. She then gestured the guests to follow her. "Come, I'll have you meet the rest of them."

"We're not in a hurry," Lenalee said.

"We don't have anywhere to stay anyway," Lavi shrugged, then folded his hands behind his head.

It seemed like Lenalee and Lavi will be staying at Martha's for a while….

99999999999999999

Harsh rain had fallen upon Satellite ever since Lenalee and Lavi arrived at Martha's. Also, night arrived and it was everyone's time to go to bed.

Lenalee calmly walked down the hallway barefoot as she combed her long wet hair with her fingers. She was given a cotton pink nightgown with short sleeves from Martha. She turned the knob and opened the room she was to stay in. As she opened the door, the young girls greeted her,

"O-nee-chan!" (big sister)

Lenalee smiled. The room had two bunk beds one on each side of the room. The window was located between the beds. The shelf sat under the window. White curtains hung on the sides of the windows.

As Lenalee sat at the bottom bed on the left, the girls, 3 of them, gathered around her.

"O-nee-chan, was that boy you were with your boyfriend," Akane asked curiously. She had short auburn hair in pigtails and purple hair. The other girls giggled.

"No, he's just a friend," the older girl replied simply.

"You're pretty, O-nee-chan," Tomiko remarked. She had short brown hair and sapphire eyes. Lenalee's cheeks flushed a little.

"Ah, thank you…." She smiled curtly. She glanced worriedly out the window as drops hit against the plane.

"Is…something wrong, O-neechan?" Haru asked. She had dark hair in long braids and bangs on the side of her face and forehead. Her brown eyes hid behind thin glasses.

"Oh, just…worried about a..friend," Lenalee said a bit nervously, twiddling her fingers on her lap.

"Please tell us a bed time story," the girls pleaded.

Lenalee stared at the girls for a moment. They reminded her of her youth when she had pleaded with her brother once to tell her a bedtime story. She chuckled a little.

"All right."

999999999999999

The next day, the weather cleared and Lavi and Lenalee left Martha's right after breakfast. They decided to split up and search for Allen. Somehow, they've thought he was somewhere in the area. Martha warned them to be careful in the city, but the two exorcists assured her their safe return. They've searched high and low for their lost friend and didn't see any sign of him.

"Allen! Hey!"

"Allen-kun! Where are you?"

"It's us!"

When the two teenagers asked the residents, the residents either shook their heads, seemed hesitant to answer, or… were drunken idiots. Lenalee stayed far away or defended herself against drunk or perverted men who dared to "touch" her. She ignored the men who gave a wolf whistle as she passed by on the streets.

The girl's eyes furrowed irritably and frowned. "Mou!" _so rude and no self control! _

99999999999

From the corner of his eye, Lavi spotted an entrance to the bar in a dark alleyway. Maybe someone there knows some info on his friend. He thought. Also, he's a grown man, right? With that he headed towards the bar.

As the red head reached close to the bottom of the stairs, he was given scowls and rude glances from the men as if they were about to "kill" him. He also noticed yellow marks, each in unique patterns, on most of the men. Some of the criminals had tattoos on their bodies. He chuckled nervously and averted his glance from them and headed towards the counter.

Lavi took a seat and leaned against he counter. The bartender looked up at him from wiping the wine glass with a cloth. He looked at the teen with a perplexed look. "Hey kid, this is no place for you to hang out," he scolded. He then teased, "And by the way, where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

Lavi's eyes turned dark as laughter erupted in the bar. He slammed his hands onto the counter and stood. "Okay, first off! .NOT.! I'm a man!" he retorted. He growled in his throat and gritted his teeth irritably. "I'll have a shot!"

The laughter died down. The bartender scoffed and gave him glass. "See if you can handle…." He became silent as Lavi gulped the whole glass in one swing.

"Ah!" Lavi grinned, confidently as he slammed the glass onto the counter. The bartender frowned.

"Okay, you've proven yourself, now pay and leave!"

Lavi frowned. "There's something I wanna ask you." He searched in his pockets and secretly showed him a golden coin. "Its real gold, and in exchange for telling me the truth, I'll give it too," he whispered. _Old Panda would kill me if he was here for the coin…. _

The bartender grinned darkly. "What do you want to know?"

99999999999999999999999

Lavi stepped out of the bar. He placed his hands in his pockets out of habit and glanced up at the sky, then sighed. "Team Satisfaction? Who the hell? That old man only mentioned them when I asked about Allen." He scratched his head in annoyance, then walked in an unknown direction down the abandon streets.

_Team Satisfaction… one of the known duel gangs here in Satellite, and a strong one. Some people are feared by how strong they are… _Lavi thought back to what the bartender told him. The old man didn't know the names of the members. The Bookman Jr. frowned and pursed his lips.

"Great….." 

He stopped in his tracks as he spotted an abandoned house at the corner of his eye. The windows were cracked; and briefly the house looked like it went through an earthquake. As he stared at the house, deep in his gut he somehow had a nostalgic feeling.

Without hesitation, he walked passed the wooden gate covered with vines to the entrance. He peeked inside. "Hello?" he looked around. Glass from the windows was shattered onto the floor, and the broken furniture was out of place. A roach crawled across the wooden floor from the cracked walls.

Lavi stepped inside and looked around. He stopped as he heard a crack under his boots. He took a step back and went on his knees. He carefully picked up a picture frame. He blew and dusted off the dust from the picture. He stared at it perplexed.

"A….family?"

He studied the picture. The woman was quite beautiful with medium length red hair with curls at the end. She looked no older than 30. She held a baby with orange hair in her arms. The man next to her had dark hair and held a little boy who seemed cheerful in his arms. The family seemed happy.

Lavi's eyes widened and his mind suddenly went blank as he stared at the little boy in the father's arms. "Is that…..couldn't be…" he then noticed a book, a diary on the counter.

9999999999999999

Lenalee sighed. She couldn't find any sign of Allen anywhere. She began to have a slight doubt that maybe he didn't land in this place like them. The thought of it made her worry.

"Lenalee, its getting late. We should head back to Martha's," Lavi suggested, knocking Lenalee back to earth. He had startled her a little. Lenalee glanced behind her to meet the red head.

"Ah, right," the girl nodded. Lavi went ahead and just as she was about to follow, she heard something close to an explosion near by. She glanced towards the direction the red head left. _I'll meet you there, Lavi._ She then rushed towards the scene.

As she arrived to her destination, she found two men lying on the ground. Their eyes were widened with shock. The disks strapped on their arms had been broken and smoke coming out of them. Cards were scattered around their bodies. She noticed pictures, words, numbers, and stars on some of the cards. She pondered for a moment.

The girl glanced up as she heard footsteps a few distances away. She spotted a figure running away from the scene. She had recognized the figure to be….. a teenage boy about her age. She only saw partial of the figure; and noticed a brown vest, dark pants and boots, and strands of white hair.

It…couldn't be…

She ran after the boy. "Wait!" As she turned into a corner, she didn't see any sign of that boy. Lenalee frowned, and slightly sighed in defeat. A few questions ran in her mind about that boy… and was it really Allen?

She turned her heel and took one last glance behind her before heading back to the orphanage.

99999999999999999999999999999

Chii-kun: "Just so you know… I haven't gotten "far" in the anime/manga for D. gray-man yet…. "(chuckles nervously)

Kanda: "…..che! fail!"

Miranda: "…..um…. read and review."


	10. Team Gun

Chii-kun: "I don't own…." (hears scream) "Lavi….."

Lavi: "well… Yuu and Jack were arguing, then Yuu summoned his Hell's Insects and….they are now chasing the 5ds people…."

Chii-kun: (face palm) "I don't own Yugioh 5ds and D. gray-man…"

Chapter 10: Team Gun

"CROW! You ate my ramen, didn't you?"

"DID NOT!"

"You owe me another cup!"

"Do not! What proof do you have that I did it? HUH?"

"Jack, Crow… please calm down," Yusei chided in a mellow tone as he stood in between his bickering brothers.

Allen stared out into the distance out the window. He seemed to be ignoring the bickering as he was lost in thought.

_I thought I heard Lenalee's voice the other day…. It couldn't be…._ Deep inside, he hoped he wasn't imagining her voice. When he had heard the voice, he went back to the spot where he last heard it. When he arrived, no girl was in sight. He missed her and wanted to see his Chinese friend again. He snapped out of his thoughts when…

"ALLEN!"

Allen almost jumped a few feet, startled from the blonde's shouting.

"H-huh? What?"

"Did you eat my ramen?" 

"I…. didn't eat it!"

Jack glanced at his other friends.

"Nope." Yusei shook his head.

"Don't ask me," Kiryu said indifferently.

"Tim…." Jack glanced to the golem beside Kiryu. The golem shook his body motioning a "No"

"Who the hell ate my ramen?" Jack shouted to the ceiling.

"Jack…. Let it go…"

"Dammit, Jack! Quit bitchin' like a spoiled prince!" Kiryu seethed. The room fell silent when…

_Burp! _

All eyes turned to Timcanpy, who sweated nervously. The blonde growled in his throat and pointed angrily at the golem.

"You…."

Tim grinned showing his bared teeth and seemed like he was laughing like a Cheshire cat. Just as the blonde treaded towards the golem, Yusei gripped his ear.

"Jack, its time for your nap so you can calm down a little!" the raven haired teen chided. The blonde winced as he was pulled out of the room.

"Ow! Yusei! Let… OW!"

Crow chuckled, then burst into laughter. Allen and Kiryu couldn't help but chuckle.

During the past few days, Allen had tag teamed with Crow then Yusei on their missions against other duel gangs. He then dueled against a few members on his own (with one of the Satisfaction members being close by since they've found out Allen had no sense of direction).

As days and maybe weeks passed, Allen felt he was close to home with his new companions and learning something new. However, still deep inside he still missed the old feeling of being with his other friends.

Kiryu entered the room with a map of Satellite in his hands. "All right Team Satisfaction, today's agenda today is….."

1010101001010101

A blast was heard from outside an abandoned building. A man fell to his knees as his life points briskly fell to zero after his duel disk malfunctioned. Yusei stood on the opposing direction with a confident grin on his face. Junk Warrior stood proud by his master before vanishing.

A few more blasts from inside the building were heard as Kiryu, Jack, and Crow finished their opponents.

Allen stood his ground as he faced against three members of Team Gun. His duel disk was linked to his opponents duel disk with a rope tied to handcuffs. Each of the three members had a monster on their field with 1500 attack points, while Allen had one monster and two cards face down.

Allen's monster resembled a clown-Juggler with a face similar to a level 1 akuma. "Magic card: open! This equip spell will raise my chosen monster's attack by 500 times the number of monsters on the opposing field!" A huge claw appeared on the Juggler's hand. "I then open another equip spell to my monster." A silver gun appeared on the other hand.

"What?" the men exclaimed in shock as Allen's monster's attack increased. (1500 ATK to 3000 ATK)

One of the men smirked. "Heh, you think you could defeat all of us with only that monster?" he mocked.

"Attack!" with one swipe, the Juggler destroyed the middle monster. "With the effect of my magic cards, I can attack again and in addition inflict the number of damage to your life points," Allen explained.

"No…way! Argh!" As the men's life points briskly reached zero, their duel disks malfunctioned and exploded.

Allen sighed in relief, then rushed to meet the rest of the team. As he reached the main hall of the building, the team knocked their fists against each other. Just as they were about to leave to their base…

The leader scoffed as he and the rest of Team Gun appeared. "Did you think you won this battle, Team Satisfaction?" As he taunted the other team, he and his members held guns in different shapes and sizes. The leader held a rifle.

"Tch!" Kiryu scowled as he pulled Allen behind him. He never guessed Team Gun would pull a cheap trick of using guns as their last resort.

"The five of you are trapped like rats!" one of the men laughed.

Kiryu, Yusei, Crow, and Jack backed towards the wall guarding their "youngest" member as the men cornered them, loading their guns.

"If anyone of you makes a foolish move, we'll shoot!"

Allen stared in disbelief at the four teens in front and side of him. He held his head low and clenched his fist. He gritted his teeth. What should he do? Kiryu and the others are risking their life for him, while to them he stood helpless. Deep in his gut, he would regret if he lost them and had made a vow to protect his friends and everyone when he became an exorcist.

But… if he used his anti-akuma weapon, what would they think of him?

"This place will be your grave, Team Satisfaction!" the leader declared.

Team Gun pointed their guns at the teens. "Ready… aim…. "

Kiryu, Yusei, Crow, Jack prepared themselves… as tension enveloped the air…

"FIRE!"

"_Innocence, activate!" _

Bullets hit metal until a few of Team Gun stopped and stared in disbelief. "What the hell?"

The leader scowled. "So what if you have a shield," he exclaimed at the other team. "Keep shooting!" he ordered.

Kiryu, Yusei, Crow, and Jack stared in front of them in disbelief. "Al…len?" they also noticed they were fine and no bullets had hit them.

"Please, stay behind me," Allen advised sternly and calmly without looking behind him. "And stay down."

Allen held his ground and tried keep his anti-akuma weapon as a shield from the numerous bullets from the opposing team. It seemed like an endless cycle as Team Gun refused to give up until Team Satisfaction is dead as they refilled their guns and rifles.

Team Satisfaction wasn't sure want to think as they first saw Allen's arm. Who knew he had such a weapon…..and he kept it a secret from them after many days. Why?

Allen tiredly fell to his knees. The team noticed he had taken in so many shots protecting them. Still, the shootings continued….

"Oi… Allen…"

"I….we…. can still get through this…augh!" he groaned in pain as a harpoon suddenly made a direct hit to the wrist area.

"Allen!"

Anger boiled within Kiryu with a mix of regret. His heart ached as he had watched helplessly watching Allen guarding them on his own free will and getting injured. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He knew he had to do something….

From the corner of his eye, Kiryu noticed the men loading their guns. "Team Satisfaction, take them down, NOW!" he ordered. Yusei, Crow, and Jack nodded and took the men down physically one by one.

"Allen, you…." Kiryu spoke holding Allen by the shoulders. Allen glanced at him and assured he was all right as he deactivated his weapon. He winced a little as he held his left arm.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kiryu ruffled the boy's hair. Allen grinned a bit sheepishly. Kiryu's eyes widened as he heard a "click" behind him.

"Get down!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Allen stared up, eyes widened in almost horror. "Ki…Kiryu…."

Kiryu winced. He smiled weakly. "It's….no problem…"

Allen eyed the older teen's chest where his hand rested. Blood….

Jack, Yusei, Crow looked up as they heard the shots. "KIRYU!" Jack spotted the one responsible standing in the shadows on the second floor. He randomly picked a card from his deck and threw it at the figure. As the figure ran away, the card made a direct hit to his head.

"Kiryu…. Please don't die!" Allen cried. Yusei, Jack, and Crow rushed to their friend's aid.

_I need you…. _

Kiryu whispered softly in the boy's ear…

_I've promised to protect you…. Always. _

Their sight suddenly blurred…then faded to black.

10101010101010101010101

Chii-kun: …. Read and Review!


	11. Nursing

Chii-kun: I don't own anything except this story…. Pity…

Chapter 11: Nursing

_The little boy ran fast as his small legs would let him. He didn't know, or care, where he was heading as he continued to run on a dirt road in the middle of a valley. He held a crying baby wrapped in a blanket close to him. He took one glance behind him, then averted them. _

_They__ were still chasing them…. _

_He feared them by their appearance: huge gray balloons with guns sticking out of their bodies, a mask with a sad look and an upside down dark star on the forehead._

_Why can't they leave them alone? _

_The boy tripped on a small rock and slid across the road. Fear caressed his whole body as those monsters surrounded them. The boy shut his eyes as he held the baby close to him, shielding him from harm. He was promised to protect the child no matter what. _

_The baby continued to cry as the monsters aimed their guns and charged an energy ball. _

_The baby's cries became louder, then his left arm glowed and grew…. _

_The boy's eyes opened in shock as he heard explosions around them…. _

He woke up with a start drenched in hot sweat. Kiryu held his head with both of his hands. It was another dream, but a different one. Why did he have all these dreams about a baby these past few weeks? What did they mean? He gritted his teeth, then winced from the pain in his chest. He felt bandages wrapped around his bare chest of where he was shot. His eyes widened in realization.

_Allen! _

He spotted the said boy slant across from him. Allen seemed to be sleeping peacefully under the white sheets. Kiryu studied him for a moment.

Allen stirred and moaned as he slightly tossed and turned. A soft whimper escaped his lips. "Mama….Papa…"

His eyes slowly opened. He sat up, slouching and tiredly rubbed his eye. The boy blinked and looked around perplexed. "Where… am I?"

Kiryu's eyes widened a little as he spotted Allen's left bandaged arm. A memory flashed passed his mind when Allen deactivated his weapon. _Allen's left arm was dark red just like the baby in my dream… _He mused. Wait, when has he believed anything from a dream? But, on the other hand…. He groaned irritably as he felt two sides of his mind battled each other causing many questions enter his mind.

"Kiryu! I'm glad you're okay!"

Kiryu snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the other boy. "Err.. yeah…lucky me." He averted his glance. Allen tilted his head like a confused puppy.

The door opened revealing a woman. "Ah, I see you two are awake after being asleep for two days."

"Two days?" Kiryu and Allen exclaimed in disbelief simultaneously.

"Mooooooyaaaaashiiiiii! How's it goin' old buddy!" a voice sang as the figure entered from behind Martha.

Allen gaped in utter shock pointing at the newcomer. "La….La….La…."

Lavi laughed. "Surprised to see me?" he grinned. "Haha! You're speechless! You should….ouch!"

"You're just as bad as my boys," Martha chided as she smacked the side of his head. Lavi grinned sheepishly as he rubbed where he was hit.

"Wait till Lenalee here's about this," the red head chimed as he left the room.

Allen blinked. _Le…Lenalee? She's here too? _So… he wasn't imagining her voice the other day! The said girl entered the room. Her face shone with joy as she saw Allen.

Allen noticed her tears of joy forming in her violet eyes. She wiped those tears from her fingers. His heart sank as he was glad to see her. He had wished to see her after so long and his wish came true. He smiled at her.

"Lena…."

"Does it still hurt? Your wounds I mean," Lenalee asked Kiryu worriedly. She stood by his bedside.

"Ah… a little, but not much thanks," Kiryu replied simply.

Allen felt a fork stabbed him in the side. A gloomy dark aura surrounded his figure.

Lavi whistled. "Ouch."

Lenalee glanced behind her and smiled. "Is your arm okay, Allen-kun?" she inquired.

"Ah… its fine…." In his mind, he thanked the heavens Lenalee didn't forget him.

"Lenalee-chan helped me treating your wounds," Martha remarked. "Crow, Yusei, and Jack brought you two here while you were unconscious."

"Glad you're still alive, Kiryu, Allen," Crow said.

"What have you boys been up too?" Martha chided. "Getting yourselves into trouble and injured like this?" Her sharp tone made Crow, Yusei, Jack, Kiryu, and Allen wince. The boys frowned into a pout.

"But…."

"But, nothing Jack!"

Martha sighed out her frustration. "The important thing is you all are still alive and that's what matters."

It was silent for a moment. Martha stepped out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone to rest. There are still chores to be done." With that she left the room.

"What are…. you two doing here?" Allen asked Lavi and Lenalee.

"We were just looking for you, that's all!" Lavi replied defiantly.

"While you two were asleep, we got acquainted with your friends, Allen," Crow said toothy grin.

"Ah…. I see…."

"Lavi! Crow! Jack! Yusei! You four are gonna help me with the chores!" the boys cringed as Martha shouted from the other room.

"Aww!" Lavi and Crow whined. Jack pouted.

"NOW! On the double!"

"Yes… Ma'am…." With that the four left Lenalee alone with the boys.

"Um, I… hope you don't me changing your bandages, Kiryu-san," Lenalee asked a bit shyly. Kiryu grinned at her.

"No, not at all. And just call me Kiryu, Miss." He shifted his body a little to let the Chinese girl do her work. Lenalee began to undo Kiryu's old bandages.

A sudden jealousy boiled in Allen's veins as he glared at the older teen. Kiryu grinned slyly as he felt those daggers against his back. Lenalee didn't seem phased or noticed by it as she rubbed ointment on Kiryu's back.

A tint of flush appeared on his cheeks as he felt the girl's soft and gentle touch against his skin. He thought he felt his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes as she rubbed the ointment over his wounds delicately. He couldn't explain this sudden feeling he felt towards her. He winced.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, its… all right." Kiryu said through gritted teeth.

He took one glance behind him into her violet orbs and thought it was a lovely color, fitting for a girl like her. He felt her hands stop. Her violet eyes met gold. They stared into each other's eyes silently for a moment. She grinned.

She averted her glance and walked over to the cabinet. She took out a new set of bandages and walked over to the blue-haired teen. She carefully wrapped the bandages around his chest.

"There! All done!" she chimed, proud of her work.

Kiryu smiled curtly at her. "Thank you…."

"You're welcome, call me Lenalee," she returned with a smile.

Allen averted his glance from the two and consciously sighed. Why did he suddenly get jealous of Kiryu over Lenalee? Kiryu needs treatment more than him. But, Lenalee… he couldn't possibly have a crush on her? Could he?

"Allen-kun"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and faced her. She looked at his arm worriedly. "Could I…. see your arm?"

"Err… sure…" he held up his arm to her. Lenalee undid the bandages. She studied his arm for a moment as she gently held it in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun, I can't fix your arm like Nii-san," Lenalee apologized as she saw a dent in the wrist by the harpoon.

"Err.. its.. all right." _Please don't cry…. _

No tear formed in her eyes as she wrapped the boy's arm with new bandages. Allen stared at her for a moment. Lenalee stood up from the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. She walked towards the door and turned to face the two boys. She smiled.

"I'll be back with some snacks. You two must be hungry." With that she closed the door behind her.

Kiryu and Allen had watched her leave. The room was silent for a moment, until….

"You like her don't you, Allen? She's kinna cute."

Allen blushed as the hairs on his back stuck up.

11111111111111111111111

Chii-kun: "hehehe…. Some Kiryu x Lenalee and Allen x Lenalee in this chappie…" (grins) "I like both…for some reason…"

Kanda: "You weird and crazy fan girl…."

Chii-kun: "Meh! Read and Review!"


	12. Escape

Chii-kun: "Once again…. I don't own Yugioh 5ds or D. gray-man….and yes… poor Kiryu…."

Kiryu: "…." (thinks: "_At least I have Lenalee….."_) (grins)

Chapter 12: Escape

"Red Light! Green Light!"

Allen stood and leaned on a nearby tree covering his face with is arms. His back faced a group of children, Lavi, and Crow. He mostly had minor injuries so he was free from the infirmary.

"ReeeeeeeedLiiiiiggggghhhhhtt"

The children, Lavi, and Crow sneaked up behind the white-haired boy.

"Green Light!" As Allen snapped his glance behind him, Lavi, Crow, and a couple boys struck a pose and made a funny face. The rest of the children stood firm.

Allen hid his face in his arms. "Reeeed Lightttt"

"Jack! Yusei! Come and play with us!" Crow shouted.

"Hmph! Like, I, Jack Atlus, would play a childish game!" Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. He and Yusei stood on the side beside the house wall.

"Aww come on! Spot being such a spoil sport! We used to play this when we were kids!" the spiky haired teen retorted. He pouted into a frown. "Fine, but…." He grinned a bit evilly. "You're IT when we play Kick the Can!"

"What?"

"We got you, Allen-nii!"

Allen laughed a bit nervously as he tried to keep his balance as few of the children wrapped their arms around his waist and legs. A girl jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haha! Okay! Okay!"

"Hey! Let's play Kick the Can and Jack's IT!" Crow shouted. Jack growled in his throat as the children rushed over to the teens. Allen assisted the girl down. He couldn't help but smile inside as he watched the girl run off. He felt like a young child again getting to play the games he never did when he was a little boy. He then rushed over to the group.

1212121212121212121

The infirmary had been silent for a moment as the laughter and voices were heard outside of the orphanage. Lenalee sat at Kiryu's bedside on a wooden stool. She held a red apple in place on a small plate on her lap as she cut it into pieces with a knife. Kiryu laid against the pillow behind him with his legs tucked into the sheets. He stared into the distance with his head slightly low. His eyes then shifted and watched the girl.

"Ouch!" Lenalee sucked on her thumb of where she accidently cut herself. She caught Kiryu's gaze. "I'm…fine." The blue-haired teen watched her idly.

"It'll get infected if you treat it like that," he remarked.

"Who's your caretaker?"

"Who just cut herself?"

Lenalee frowned into a pout. She placed the plate on the table beside the bed as she stood up. She walked over to the sink and washed her thumb. She opened and reached into the cabinet for a bottle of alcohol. She twisted the cover open and rubbed the alcohol on the wound before wrapping a band aid on it.

"So, have you done this before?" Kiryu inquired with his eyes on her.

Lenalee glanced behind her after she put back the sealed bottle. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Taking care of wounds…."

Lenalee averted from his glance. "No, not really since I've gotten hurt plenty times myself."

"Really?"

Her eyes widened in almost shock as she felt his breath over her figure. Her eyes shifted to his hand on the counter by her side. She turned her heel until violet met gold.

"Mind telling me what kind of trouble you've got yourself into?" Kiryu inquired with a smirk.

"You should be in bed," Lenalee countered.

"I'm damn fine enough to walk!" the teen retorted. "And that did not answer my question!"

Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed irritably. As she was about to push him towards his bed, Kiryu wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She struggled as she pounded his bare chest. He lowered his head and entangled his fingers in her hair.

"I'm not the kind of guy to hurt an innocent girl," he said calmly in her ear.

Lenalee stopped and froze for a moment. His voice was stern and hid the truth. She tilted her head up to meet his golden eyes and assured smile. She thought she felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed into those eyes of his. A tint of blush appeared on her cheeks and she quickly tried to hide it in lowering her head. Kiryu felt her soft breath brush against his skin.

Silence fell upon them for a moment, until…

"Why are you holding me so close?" Lenalee asked. Kiryu blinked and stared at her idly. He released her and averted his glance from her. He rubbed the back of his head trying to hide a tint of blush on his cheeks. His eyes shifted towards her.

He admitted she was very cute and soft as he held her in his arms. Heck, she's cuter than any other girl he saw in Satellite. However, he didn't want to be rude since yesterday was the first time they've met and she took very good care of his wounds.

"You're….just cute."

She stared at him blankly. "A lot of guys have told me that," she replied bluntly. "And is that all?" her voice sounded upset.

"No, not just that….its…" He gritted his teeth irritably and cursed in his throat. _Dammit! What am I saying? _

"You….kind of remind me of someone," Lenalee remarked simply. Her voice was now sweet and sincere. The man looked at her curiously. He wondered who. As he was about to ask, something else popped out of his mouth.

"Let's get some fresh air," he insisted.

"But, I've promised Martha I…."

"We'll come back," he assured her. "As if she didn't know."

"We?"

"Yes, we"

"I'm under your care, aren't I? You said so yourself."

"Well, just…don't hurt yourself since your still healing."

Kiryu sighed. "All right, I'll be careful. Now, shall we leave?"

Lenalee shifted her eyes nervously. Kiryu held out his hand.

"Trust me." Lenalee stared into his eyes and sensed he was sincere. She glanced at his outreached hand then into his eyes. Somewhere within her mind she would get in trouble by Martha later when she finds out. However, she wouldn't mind getting some fresh air herself. Lenalee placed her hand in his. She grinned.

"All right"

12121212121212121

The bushes rustled as Kiryu and Lenalee passed by them. They snuck out from the back door into the forest without anyone's notice. Kiryu led the Chinese girl farther into the forest with her hand in his.

"Kiryu…."

The blue-haired teen stopped in his tracks and glanced behind her. "What?"

"You think I should have….changed?" She held the skirt of her dress. Kiryu studied her from head to toe. She wore a white blouse with short puffed sleeves under a faded blue overall dress. The skirt of the dress was poofy and reached to her ankles. She had matching heeled-platform shoes.

"You look fine," he assured. He wore a white short-sleeved blouse that was buttoned to his mid chest.

"Let's go." He gently tugged at her hand.

"Where?"

"Anywhere"

12121212121212121212121

The marketplace didn't seem to be crowded as several or a few more people looked among the booths. Lenalee looked around. People sold cheap tableware and some bowls had cracks and faded, and also other products. There were also vegetables, fruits, and other foods sold in separate booths.

"Lenalee, stay close to me," Kiryu instructed. "It could be dangerous here…"

Lenalee walked towards him until they were side by side. She grinned at him. "I will." She remembered those men on the streets while searching for Allen. A tint of blush appeared on Kiryu's cheeks as their arms touched. He quickly averted his glance from her. His eyes shifted towards one of the booths. He led her towards the wind chimes booth.

Lenalee glanced at the chimes that held from the post and laid on the cloth on the table. She gently pushed the butterfly that hung in the middle. She smiled at the sweet sound. Kiryu stared at her and couldn't help but smile contently.

"Would you like one, miss?" the seller asked.

"Ah, no thanks, just looking," Lenalee replied.

"These are real wind chimes shipped from outside of Satellite," the seller remarked.

"I see…." Lenalee and Kiryu walked away from the booth. Kiryu glanced at her then averted them. He closed his eyes then reopened them.

"Those wind chimes, and other products sold here are all used and shipped here as "trash" from Neo Domino City," Kiryu remarked sadly. "The foods were just for sympathy." The idea of Neo Domino citizens titling the Satellite residents as "trash" upsets him.

Lenalee stared at him sorrowfully. "Kiryu…." Satellite wasn't the most appealing place in the world and yet people here have to deal with it. With no hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kiryu blushed at her actions. He glanced down at her then entangled his fingers in her hair. He replied softly, "I don't need sympathy."

The two didn't notice a couple of middle aged women a few distances behind them, nor didn't hear them gossip.

"My, what a lovely couple," one woman remarked. "And they seem so young."

"I'm sure that handsome young man would definitely take good care of her in the future," her friend added. The two women chuckled. "It seems young love can blossom in a place like Satellite." She sighed wistfully.

Lenalee opened her eyes and pulled herself from Kiryu. She turned away, embarrassed to what she had done. She placed her clenched fingers to her lips and held her heart in the other. _Wh-what was I doing? I just met him and yet….my heart skipped a beat. _She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Kiryu being a bit concern. She averted her glance. _For some reason….it feels like….no, we can't be connected. _As she was about to steal his glance once more, she noticed Kiryu wasn't in her sight. She became worried. As she was about to call out for him,

"Here"

She glanced at the red apple reached out to her in his hands. Kiryu grinned at her and seemed to wonder if she would take it. She returned a grin as she took the apple into her two hands. Kiryu took one of her hands.

"Let's have a change of scenery." With that he rushed down the street as Lenalee felt she was lifted off her feet. 

121212121212121

Meanwhile…..

Allen leaned against the wall of the house. He sighed and slumped to the ground tiredly. He had been playing with the kids all day. The kids chased Crow around the yard. Allen rested his head against the wall.

"Phew! Those kids are a handful!" Lavi remarked, wiping his forehead.

"Y-yeah…." Allen smiled inwardly.

"I wonder how Lenalee and Kiryu doing," Lavi thought out loud. "Haven't seen them all day."

Allen felt a spark darted through his brain. Without hesitation, he rushed inside the house with Lavi following him.

"I'm…sure they're fine! Hey, Allen!"

The door to the infirmary opened. Allen stared dumbfounded.

"Allen?"

"Lenalee…..and Kiryu….they're not here." He then heard a voice behind him.

"They're not anywhere in the house, either," Yusei said. Allen lowered his head, his eyes darkened.

"Err… Allen…" Lavi asked nervously, suddenly feeling a "bad" aura from the shorter boy. The cursed boy headed towards the exit of the house.

"That reckless….. son of a…." When he first left the infirmary, he had a hunch it would be bad to leave Kiryu alone with Lenalee. But Lenalee kicked him out to go "play" with the kids. Also, he was worried that Kiryu was still healing.

"Ah, I'm sure Kiryu is fine with Lenalee with him," Yusei assured as he and Lavi caught up to the boy. Allen stopped in his tracks and glanced darkly towards them. Lavi quickly hid behind the raven-haired and shuddered. Yusei stared at the boy dumbfounded.

Allen sighed relieving all the negative stress from his shoulders. "Maybe your right." He could imagine if Komui was here, he would have a fit and chase after her. He consciously shuddered at that thought.

Lavi and Yusei let out a sigh of relief that Allen managed to calm down.

1212121212121

Seagulls chirped as they flew over the polluted ocean towards an unknown destination. The waves crashed against the port. A set of orange, gray, and black were mixed in the sky as the sun set upon the earth. A few distances away was worn out bridge that was barely finished.

Kiryu and Lenalee looked out into the distance. A slight breeze whisked against their features. "Kiryu, I see a shadow of a city up ahead." She pointed to a mass of fog.

"That's Neo Domino City and that's…" he motioned to the bridge. "Daedalus Bridge."

"Why isn't it finished? Or why is a bridge there?" she asked curiously. Just as Kiryu opened his mouth to reply…

"Hey you two, this spot is off limits!" a Security officer chimed. He was with another officer.

Kiryu gave the officers a hard stare, his eyebrows furrowed. He stopped Lenalee from apologizing that she wasn't aware of the area being off limits.

"Lenalee, we should head back. Its late," he said bluntly as he led her towards the other direction.

"Ah…. Right…"

The officers watched the pair leave. A smile graced their lips. The officer shook his head a little in disbelief.

"Ah… young love…."

121212121212121

All eyes glued to the door as it creaked open. "Kiryu! Lenalee!" There were whistles from Lavi and Crow. Kiryu shot them a glare. The two red heads were immediately whacked in the head by Martha.

Martha placed her hands on her hips and looked at them upset. "Where have you two been all day, hmm?"

"We went to get some fresh air," Kiryu replied simply. "I was tired of being bound bed."

"A-and I took care of him," Lenalee added.

Martha sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you two didn't seem to get into any trouble. And Kiryu, you seemed fine so I'll let you go."

Lenalee glanced around. "Where's Allen-kun?"

"Moping in his room upstairs," Lavi replied simply. Lenalee rushed upstairs and searched for his room.

As she opened the door, she found him on the bed looking out the window. "Allen-kun"

Allen shifted his eyes towards her. "Lenalee!" he chimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Were you really moping?" she inquired.

"Well…. I was just…. You left with Kiryu so suddenly! And… "

Lenalee gave him a hard stare.

"Allen-kun, Kiryu is a nice person and you should know that since he took care of you when you first arrived based on what I heard," Lenalee remarked.

"I know, but…"

"How could you think of him doing such things while alone with me? He didn't do anything," she chided.

"Lenalee! I didn't mean…" He didn't want to press that Kiryu was the duel gang leader of Team Satisfaction.

She left her response by walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Allen buried his face in the pillow in distraught. He let out a sigh. Timcanpy hovered beside his young master's head.

"Tim, Lenalee's mad me, isn't she?"

12121212121212121212121

Chii-kun: "hehehehe… more Kiryu x Lenalee…." (listens to "Whole New World")

Allen: "….."

Kiryu: "Jealous, aren't we? Read and Review." (grins)


	13. Truth

Chii-kun: "Maaannnnn…. Its hot during the summer…." D8

Kanda: "che! Of course…."

Lavi: "Chii-kun doesn't own anything except this story." (imagines the girls in bikinis) (drools)

Chapter 13: Truth

Lenalee marched down the hallway as her blood boiled with anger. She swayed her clenched fist at her sides. Her eyebrows furrowed irritably and she gritted her teeth.

"Allen-kun….ooh!"

After a few moments went by, she stopped as a sudden thought entered her mind. She gave a smile sigh then glanced behind her. Maybe she was wrong to be mad at him and it was all a misunderstanding on her part. She slowly closed her eyes as guilt filled her heart. She turned her heel and walked towards his room. She should apologize and besides she can't hold a grudge very long over her friend.

She knocked on his door as she arrived.

"Allen-kun"

She turned the knob and opened the door. She spotted what she guessed Allen under the white sheets sleeping. She walked over to him.

"Allen-kun, can you hear me? I'm sorry I got mad at you," she said, shifted her eyes shyly. "We're still friends, right…." She smiled.

No response was heard from the boy.

"Allen-kun?" she reached towards the blanket and uncovered it. She stared blankly at the line of pillows.

"Oh, hey Lenalee, just to let you know that Allen, Kiryu, Crow, Jack, and Yusei left sometime after dinner with no word of where exactly they're going," Lavi informed. "Err.. Lenalee? You… okay?"

The girl's bangs overshadowed her darkened eyes. Allen just disappeared after that little quarrel a few minutes ago?

"Lenalee… you're scaring me…." Lavi quaked as she passed by him. He became startled as Lenalee gave him a cold glance. She then walked down the hallway towards her room.

"Err… Lenalee…what about…dinner?" the red head called.

"I'll pass"

"She's….mad…."

1313131313131313131

The following day, Lenalee decided to look for Allen in the city area along with Lavi. They walked down the abandoned streets passing by a few citizens who had yellow marks on their faces. Silence had fallen between them ever since they left Martha's. They stopped in their tracks as they heard an explosion nearby, then rushed towards the scene.

Allen grinned smugly at the two former criminals and gang members lying on the ground. Their duel disks have been malfunctioned and few of their cards were scattered in front of them.

"Curse you…boy!" one of them scowled. Allen wasn't fazed by it. As he turned his heel, he became startled as he heard…

"Allen-kun!"

Fear crawled up his spine as he glanced behind him. Should he run away? As he stepped forward to do so, he was grabbed by the collar.

"Going someplace?" Lavi grinned at him.

"Lavi! Lenalee! What are…you two doing here?"

Without anyone noticing, the two gang members sneaked their way towards the nearby dark alleyway with their cards.

"We wanted to ask you that, Allen?" Lavi countered, releasing his friend. "And…what's with… those things?" He pointed to Allen's duel disk and handcuffs tied to a rope. Allen quickly hid the handcuffs behind his back and chuckled nervously.

"Uh… nothing…"

"They don't look like nothing…"

"Allen-kun, spill it!"

Allen slightly winced to her harsh tone. He stared at his fellow exorcists who waited eagerly for his answer, the truth. He sighed. It can't be helped… As he opened his mouth to reply, a crowd appeared. They were of thugs and former criminals with yellow markings on their faces. Allen quickly guarded his friends and prepared his handcuffs and duel disk.

The men laughed as they crowded them leaving them no room to escape. "You're with Team Satisfaction, aren't you boy?" one of them in the front asked with a taunting voice. He then eyed him from toe to head. "According to that brown vest with white linings you're wearing."

"Team Satisfaction?"

Lavi remembered hearing that name from the bartender. He guessed that old man was right when he didn't believe him.

"I'll….explain later," Allen replied. The thugs activated their duel disks simultaneously as they cackled evilly. "After I defeat them."

"On your own?"

"Oh hell you're not!" Lavi took out his hammer and activated it. As it grew to a certain size, he sent the thugs flying in different directions. His hammer then hit the cracked buildings causing them to tumble towards them. Smoke and dust enveloped the area. The thugs coughed and looked around.

"Search for those brats!" the "leader" ordered.

The trio watched the thugs scatter to different areas of the city. They sighed with relief when none of those men noticed them. Lenalee and Lavi glanced at Allen.

"Um…. you two should leave since this part of Satellite is dangerous and quite harsh," Allen advised.

"Like HELL we are!" Lavi protested.

"You still need to tell us what is going on," Lenalee added with a harsh tone. Allen sighed. It was now or never…

"This part of Satellite…. Or I should say most of it is run by duel gangs," Allen explained. "Every one of them duels the other over their area, and Team Satisfaction is one of those gangs. Also, they plan to rule over Satellite."

Lavi and Lenalee stared at him blankly. Lavi whistled in admiration. They guessed those thugs were part of the whole ordeal.

"Allen-kun, your part of a team with such an ambitious goal?" Lenalee chided, her voice rose with anger.

"Ah! Le-Lenalee, listen…its…we do it to be satisfied," Allen replied nervously.

"Satisfied?"

"Well… satisfied of living in a dreary place like Satellite. I can understand how it must feel to live in a place like this..."

"And spending time with the kids at the orphanage wasn't enough?" Lenalee pressed.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well, Allen, the way you explained it...sounds like fun," Lavi chimed.

Lenalee glanced at the red head in almost disbelief. "Lavi…."

"Aww c'mon Lenalee! it'll take a break from all that akuma...not that that's a bad thing...but...and it'll pass the time to figure out how to get home!"

Allen nodded in agreement.

Lenalee exchanged glances between the two boys. She could imagine how hard it was to live in a place like Satellite when she spent the day with Kiryu. She sighed.

"You boys are unpredictable…."

"And Lavi, about getting home….how are we expect to do that? I had no idea where to start when I first arrived," Allen said.

"….good question….oh well, Allen take us to your leader," Lavi chimed with a smirk.

"Eh?" Allen glanced at Lenalee who seemed to agree with Lavi. Deep in his gut, when Lenalee finds out about Kiryu, things might go out of hand.

"Please, Allen-kun?" Lenalee pleaded. She seemed to not be mad at him anymore, he thought.

Allen sighed. "All right…"

131313131313131

Allen glanced behind him. "Um… you sure you two are okay following me?" he pressed with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Keep going and lead us to the base!" Lavi ordered. Lenalee grinned as the two followed. Allen sighed. He felt like a hostage.

"Lavi… stop poking me with your hammer!"

"Are we there yet?" Lavi asked with a bit of whine tone.

"No, just a few more miles."

"Now?"

"No"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Hey Allen, you sure you know where your going? Don't you have a bad sense of direction?" Lavi inquired. Allen pointed to Timcanpy hovering beside him without looking at the red head.

"Oh…"

13131313131313131

All eyes were glued to the door as it opened revealing Allen and Timcanpy. "I'm back!"

Silence fell upon the room for a moment as Lenalee and Lavi were revealed to the team.

"CROW?" "LAVI?" Crow and Lavi exclaimed as they pointed at each other in shock simultaneously. Lavi and Lenalee noticed the brown vests they wore. When they first met them, they never knew about them being….

"Lenalee, what are…. you doing here?" Kiryu asked. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Kiryu… I would have asked the same thing," Lenalee replied, bewildered.

"You were Team Satisfaction all along? The gang I've heard about!" Lavi pressed.

"Yup! Sorry we didn't tell ya!" Crow chimed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And Kiryu's our leader," Jack added with a grin, his arms crossed.

Lenalee fell silent as her bangs overshadowed her eyes. Allen glanced at her. He should of known it was a bad idea to bring her, he thought from the back of his mind. She probably….

"It's the truth," Kiryu said a bit sadly. "Lenalee, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"And what about when we went out?" Lenalee pressed, not looking at the blue-haired teen. Her lips quivered as she clenched her fists.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same Kiryu you first met! Honest!"

"It's…nothing," Lenalee said plainly. "I'll forgive you under one condition." She stepped forth towards him until they're bodies were a few centimeters apart. She looked at him with challenging eyes.

Kiryu stared at her idly for a moment before returning with a smirk.

"Name it"

131313131313131

Chii-kun: "hehehe… cliffhanger….. "

Lavi: (to Yugioh 5ds girls) "Hey, lets go to the beach!"

"…."

Allen: "Lavi… you upset the guys…." (points)

Lavi: "…." (runs with the Yugioh 5ds guys chasing him)

Kanda: "che! Read and Review"


	14. New Members

Chii-kun: "… now…. If I own both series, I wouldn't be writing fan fics or draw fan art…wait… I did that for my Yuki series on dA…"

Kanda: "…che! Thank Kami-sama she doesn't own D. gray-man…"

Jack: "and Yugioh 5ds"

Chapter 14: New Members

During the following days, Allen taught Lenalee and Lavi about duel monsters with the monsters, trap and magic cards, synchros, etc. Also, most of the people in Satellite rely on the cards as if it was part of their life; and each person has a deck that relates to their personality or the opposite. Lenalee and Lavi became fascinated, especially Lavi who eagerly wanted to play. Lenalee thought that as exorcists, they depend on the Innocence.

"Is it like that, Allen-kun?" she whispered.

"Err…. I guess…."

"Kiryu, you sure about letting them join our team?" Jack inquired with some protest. Kiryu glanced at him and shrugged a little.

"How could I turn down a deal?"

Jack frowned.

Crow accompanied Lavi, while Yusei went with Lenalee to search for their own cards at separate junkyards. Lavi wasn't lucky enough to find all 42 cards, but lucky enough that Crow left one night and got him enough cards to complete his deck.

"You owe me," Crow said.

"I know, I know," Lavi returned with a grin, waving at him like it was no problem. "Thanks! And by the way, where did you get these?" he asked as he looked at his cards.

"They were just lying around in town," Crow replied, hiding his lie.

"Crow…." Yusei whispered. "You snuck into Security HQ didn't you?" Crow smirked.

"Maybe…."

Lenalee and Lavi went through the same routine Allen did. Allen watched Lenalee duel against Yusei, while Lavi went up against Crow with both of them losing. Practice took place everyday until Lenalee and Lavi got the hang of playing the game.

"You're friends aren't that bad, Allen," Kiryu remarked.

"Err.. yeah, I guess…."

"Something on your mind?" the leader asked with a bit of concern.

"No, not really."

"Allen! I challenge you to a duel!" Lavi challenged.

"Bring it on," Allen returned with a smug grin. "Don't cry when you lose."

"We'll see," Lavi grinned, filled with determination. The two boys stood a few distances away and activated their duel disks (Lavi borrowed from Crow since Jack was too selfish).

"DUEL!"

"Kiryu, I need to go shopping for a while," Yusei informed.

The leader turned to his side. "And…what about it?"

"Direct attack!"

"Trap card, open!"

"….nothing, bye." With that, Yusei left towards the marketplace. Kiryu idly watched his friend leave for a moment. He then rushed after him.

"Wait! Yusei!"

14141414141414141

Kiryu and Yusei walked down the aisle at the marketplace. Yusei glanced around, searching for a certain booth. "It has to be around here somewhere…."

"What exactly?" Kiryu inquired.

"I think it's around the corner…and…" Yusei didn't seem to hear his friend as he turned left into the alleyway. Kiryu's eyebrows furrowed and twitched irritably. He followed suit and called after him, but no response as Yusei continued to murmur to himself.

"Yusei!"

"Oh here, the booth that sells bolts and screws. I wonder if it moved since the last time…" the raven-haired thought out loud.

Kiryu smacked his forehead in utter annoyance. Yusei and Kiryu approached the counter and were greeted by the merchant.

"Ah, huān yíng !" the merchant chimed as he met the two teens. Kiryu frowned and stared perplexed. Yusei grinned.

"Ni hao ma," Yusei returned. Kiryu stared at his friend in disbelief. He watched and listened as his friend listened as the merchant continued to talk in Chinese. Yusei seemed like he understood the man.

"Yusei….when did you know Chinese?" Kiryu pressed. Yusei glanced at him.

"From Lenalee, although I only learned some…." He paused as the merchant said something that Kiryu, of course, didn't understand. Yusei stared at the man perplexed.

"….."

"Um… I'll take these, those, and that," Yusei said in Chinese as he pointed to what and how much he needed. The man nodded understandingly as he put them into a brown paper bag. He handed it to Yusei as the teen paid for the items.

The man waved at the teens as they left. "Xiè Xiè"

Who knew that there was someone who lived in Satellite that doesn't speak Japanese or English?

14141414141414141

"I win, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed.

"Awww! I thought I had you!" Lavi said disappointed, scratching his head.

"Yusei! Kiryu! Where'd you guys go?" Crow asked. No one seemed to notice at first of them leaving the base.

"I needed some screws and bolts," Yusei replied as he held up his purchase. "I had a low supply." He then headed towards the entrance and closed the door behind him.

Silence fell for a moment after the teens watched Yusei enter. Just as anyone was about to ask…

"Leave him, he's probably in his "don't bother me, I'm busy working" mode," Jack said bluntly. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee switched glances with bewildered looks.

14141414141414141

The next day, Kiryu declared that Lenalee and Lavi were part of Team Satisfaction. Allen admitted he was happy for them. Jack grunted, annoyed when Crow and Lavi pulled a prank on him.

Lavi wore the brown vest over a blue long-sleeved shirt with a V-neck. The sleeves reached to his mid-arm. He also had long white pants and usual black boots, and held his case with his hammer on his belt.

All eyes turned as Lenalee entered the main room with her new outfit. Crow and Lavi let out a wolf whistle.

"Strike!"

Allen blushed, while Kiryu's cheeks flushed a bright red. Yusei stared with his mouth partly dropped. Jack's expression showed no emotion.

Lenalee wore a black tube top under a black vest. She had a black arm brace on each arm beside her armpit. She also wore a black leather mini skirt held by a black belt that also held her case for her cards. On her feet were black heeled knee-high boots that fit perfectly on her calves. On her hands were black fingerless gloves.

Lenalee shifted her feet nervously. "Ano… how do I look?" she asked shyly.

"Hot"

Kiryu and Allen shot the two red heads an envious glare. They then turned their glance to the girl.

"You…you look great," the two light-heads commented simultaneously. They gave each other a glance. Lenalee shifted her glance between Allen and Kiryu. She couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions.

As Yusei snapped back into reality, he stood up and left to his room. He returned a few moments later hiding something behind his back. "Lavi, Lenalee, here are your duel disks," he said as he revealed them from his back.

So…that's what Yusei was up to yesterday Kiryu thought. He noticed Yusei had bags under his eyes meaning he stayed up all night without sleep.

Lavi and Lenalee's eyes shone with surprise just like a child first receiving his/her gift on Christmas.

"Thank you, Yusei!"

Kiryu clapped his hands together and had everyone to gain his attention. "All right, Team Satisfaction, today's mission today is…."

14141414141414141

Chii-kun: Lavi and Lenalee just joined the team! And now…a few things…

1: I had to look up for "welcome" and… I don't know much Chinese… (laughs nervously)

2: any suggestions for cards for Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi? I need help….

3: I posted a different Yugioh 5ds x D. gray-man story if anyone didn't notice….

I think that's all…unless I remember something later…. Read and Review!


	15. Summer

Chii-kun: "I apologize for slow updates…. I hate writer's block…"

Kanda: "che! Of course Chii-kun only owns this story and nothing else."

Chapter 15: Summer

The humid and thick air hovered over Satellite. The factories continued to emit black smoke and more heat into the air. The streets were silent and no living thing made a muscle to move.

"Ahh….. I don't feel like going out and duel!" Crow whined as he slouched against the couch on the floor.

"It's…so…hot!" Lavi added.

"There's no way I'm conquering sections in this heat!" Kiryu said irritably as he fan himself with a Japanese white fan. He sat on the couch beside Allen.

"Aww…. I've experienced heat before, but this is a pain!" Allen cried.

"Summer in Satellite is the worse," Jack grunted. He sat lazily against the sofa chair on the floor where Yusei sat on the cushions.

"Isn't this Island surrounded by water?" Allen inquired as the thought passed his mind.

"Really?" Lavi chimed as his ears perked up at the word "water".

"Yeah, but it's filthy and polluted like the sky," Yusei remarked bluntly. Allen and Lavi sighed. All ears perked up and eyes shot towards the door as they heard…

"Everyone!"

"Lenalee…. You seem…happy…." The guys stared at her bewildered. Lenalee grinned.

"I just came by and Martha prepared us some…." Just before the girl could finish her sentence, Lavi rushed out of the base passing Lenalee and activated his hammer.

"Last one to Martha's a turtle!" Lavi called as he dashed off on his hammer.

"Lavi! You cheater!" Allen exclaimed irritably. Kiryu, Yusei, Crow, and Jack stared at the hammer puzzled.

"Uh… "

Upon seeing the teens' perplexed faces, Lenalee and Allen sighed. Lenalee spoke, "We'll explain later, but get on."

"…?"

"He always has to deactivate it eventually," Allen added.

"Deactivate?"

"We'll explain later."

1515151515151515151

Lavi glided over the city as the handle extended towards the orphanage. A slight breeze whisked against his feature as he glided. From the corner of his eye, he spotted an unfinished bridge at the port. He pondered for a moment.

He landed on the soft grass as he reached his destination. As he called back his hammer, he stood perplexed as he heard voices above him. At first the voices were soft, then it became louder….

He looked up and became startled. "What the…."

"OOF!"

Lavi became squished under Allen, who was under Kiryu with Jack over him followed by Crow and Yusei. Lenalee gracefully landed on the grass behind the boys.

"Geeze! What…the…hell?"

"Crow… Yusei…."

The door opened revealing Martha. "What are you boys during? Its hot out here and hurry up before the lemonade gets warm!"

The boys murmured, "Yes….ma'am…"

151515151515151515151

Jack sighed contently as the cool breeze from the air conditioner whisked against his feature. "Ahh…the air conditioner never fails here at this place…."

"Jack! Quite hogging the cool air!" Crow chided. Jack shot him a glare.

"I'm hot!"

"Everyone is hot, idiot!"

Kiryu and Yusei frowned. It's too bad they don't have an air conditioner anywhere at their base. Kiryu glanced at Yusei and Yusei returned it. The raven-haired teen sighed.

"I'll get on that sometime later."

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi drank their cold lemonade in peace at the dining table near the original members of Team Satisfaction. Allen and Lenalee stared at Lavi who seemed lost in thought while he sipped at the ice with his straw.

"Lavi?"

Lavi snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the two sitting across from him. "Huh? Oh….just wondering about that bridge at the port."

"You mean, Daedalus Bridge?" Allen inquired. Lenalee and Lavi glanced at him bewildered.

"You know about it, Allen-kun?"

Allen nodded. "Kiryu told me about it after our mission sometime before you two arrived." At this, Kiryu grinned in agreement.

"There is a story behind it," Crow added. "Mostly everyone in Satellite knows." With that Crow shared the story with the young exorcists. He told them the story about a man who looked outwards towards Neo Domino City and wanted to escape Satellite. He started to build a bridge, then moments later other residents started to join. They were later caught by Security and just as Security was about to arrest the man, he rode on his D-wheel on the bridge and flew towards the city over the ocean.

"And ever since then, no news were heard of that man and the bridge remained unfinished," Crow concluded. Lavi and Lenalee seemed awed from the story.

"The story brings hope to the residents here in Satellite," Yusei remarked. "Especially to the children."

Jack scoffed. "But those Security love to make us miserable and ruin that hope. Citizens from Satellite receive sterotypes from Neo Domino City."

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi frowned. They're reminded of the rude comments from certain people after completing their mission as exorcists in destroying akuma. It was silent for a moment…until…

"As soon as this heat lessons, we're returning to our base and continue our mission," Kiryu spoke sternly. "Also, we can't ever return here and endanger the lives of the children and Martha from our enemies."

Jack, Crow, Yusei, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi stared at their leader for a moment with different thoughts running in their mind. They then nodded in agreement.

151515151515151515151

Chii-kun: "Another short chapter…"

Ruka: "Read and Review!"


	16. Rescue Lenalee!

Chii-kun: "I really hate writer's block and boredom…."

Kanda: "che!"

Chii-kun: "is…. That your favorite thing to say?"

Kanda: "che!"

Yusei: "…..Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds or D. gray-man"

Chapter 16: Rescue Lenalee!

She moaned and stirred. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Lenalee glanced around. Ever since she and the team arrived back at the base on the first day of fall, she was given Yusei's room. At the far corner of the room were mechanical stuff that seemed untouched, bolts, and screws. It gave her a nostalgic feeling as they reminded her of her brother.

She shook the thought from her head for a moment as her bare feet touched the cool cement. After she got dressed, she opened the door and headed towards the main room to meet everyone.

"Morning!" she chimed as she entered the room.

"Morning!" the boys glanced at her direction.

"Ah, Lenalee, just in time to hear my plan," Kiryu said. Lenalee walked towards the group that surrounded the wooden table. The map of Satellite was spread out on the table.

"Today's mission will take place in Sector H…"

16161616161616161616161

Lenalee walked down the empty streets alone. It was mid-afternoon as she headed back to the Satisfaction base. A certain thought popped into her mind.

"Hmm… I wonder what to make for dinner since its my turn…." She mused to herself as she placed a finger to her chin. She became oblivious to a few eyes hiding behind the shadows in the alleyways.

Lenalee came to a halt and spun her head behind her in shock as she heard a crunch. "Who's….MMPH!"

In a blink second, she was dragged into the alleyway with a handkerchief to her mouth. She struggled from the strong grasp until her conscience faded.

161616161616161

Crow groaned as his arms spread across the dining table with his head lying against the wood. "Ahh…. So…hungry…." He whined as his stomach gurgled. "Lenalee was suppose to cook dinner tonight…."

"Its been a few hours and she hasn't come back," Yusei remarked worriedly. Lavi and Kiryu started to get worried. Allen also hadn't come back.

Jack frowned. Inwardly, he admit he was getting worried for the Chinese girl. He scoffed. "She probably….OOF!" in a blink second, he was sent across the floor after being hit in the jaw. He glowered at the one responsible.

"TIM! What the hell?"

Allen rushed into the base. "Tim found an envelope near the base!"

"Tim, let me see that," Kiryu said. Tim dropped the envelope into the leader's hands from his mouth. The teen opened the envelope as the gang crowded around. Kiryu read the letter and his eyes widened in astonishment, then anger boiled in them. He gritted his teeth.

_To Team Satisfaction, _

_We have your girl. If you want her alive and safe into your arms, give us your most precious cards. We await until Midnight…if you don't come by then, say goodbye to your Princess. _

_Duel Gang of 7 _

"For revenge, I'm guessing," Crow said, disgusted. Kiryu tore the paper and envelope into shreds.

"Team Satisfaction, we're saving Lenalee from these bastards!"

"Kiryu, should we have a plan?" Yusei inquired. Kiryu took a moment to calm down and switched glances to the members. He calmly inhaled, then discussed the plan to infiltrate the enemy base.

1616161616161616161

Lenalee stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyesight was blurred until it cleared. "Where….am I?" she glanced around.

The room had rusty and cracked cemented walls. The empty cobwebs hung at the top corner between the wall and ceiling. Lenalee felt a dreary, rundown atmosphere in the room.

She then felt she was held down on the bed by shackles at her bare wrists and ankles. She glanced in front of her and was only in her tube top and panties.

"K-Kiryu….? A-Allen-kun….?" She whimpered. Fear entered her heart and mind, but she tried to be strong and hope they would come and rescue her. She wondered why this have to happen to her…

Her eyes glued as the door creaked open revealing the leader of the Duel Gang of 7, Mitch. He stared at the Chinese girl with a crooked grin as he approached her.

"I see the Princess has awaken," he remarked mockingly. As he was inches away of touching her, Lenalee struggled as if to break free from the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mitch advised as he towered above her, his hands placed on each side of her head. Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed as her tongue swirled in her mouth. As Mitch's face reached a few inches away from hers, she spat in his eyes.

Mitch stumbled back and grunted wiping away the spit from his eyes. He glowered at the captured girl only to get a scowl in return.

"Kiryu and Allen-kun, they'll come and rescue me for sure!" she declared.

Mitch smirked. "Team Satisfaction? They'll be dead as soon as they entered this base." He then glanced at his watch. "Ah, its not long before midnight. When they're gone…" he eyed the girl with a sadistic grin that held a killing intent. "You're next." He then counted down as his watch ticked to every second.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

There was a blast at the entrance of the base. Mitch grinned, then laughed like a mad man. "One! It looks like your friends have been…."

Lenalee thought she felt her heart stopped, her eyes widened in almost horror. Her lungs tightened against her chest. No, they couldn't have died…. It was impossible. Her heart then skipped a beat as she heard a familiar voice.

"You mean, dead?"

Mitch paused for a moment. As he glanced behind him, he was sent across the floor from a punch to the face. He winced as blood trickled from his nose. His eyes widened in shock to the newcomer, then glowered.

"You…."

Kiryu smirked. "I wouldn't worry about your lackeys. My team put them to sleep." He then scowled. "You don't ever miss with my team, my friends!"

"Lenalee, are you…" Allen asked worriedly as he rushed to her bedside.

Lenalee smiled weakly. "Allen-kun, Kiryu… I knew you'd come."

Allen studied her from head to toe. There were bruises and cuts almost every part of her body. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as remorse and anger filled within him. Kiryu glanced at the girl and felt the same as Allen. From the corner of his eye…

"Allen! Look out!"

Kiryu and Allen dodged several bullets causing them to separate from Lenalee. They stared at the leader as he made his way to the girl. Mitch held the gun pointed at the teens.

"None of you move or else the cutey gets it!" he warned. He then put his gun back into his pocket and took out a dagger. "Hand over your precious cards or do you want to see this girl's blood?" he smiled sadistically as he licked the tip of the sharp object.

Kiryu and Allen scowled. They unlatched their duel disks from their arms and gently threw them a few inches away from their feet. Content was shown in Mitch's smirk.

The man eyed the captive girl. "You should know how sweet she tasted," he cooed as he caressed her cheeks down to her neck.

The boys' stomachs churned, disgusted by the man's actions as he fiddled with her breasts. Lenalee let out a small gasp and squeaked. The man's hand travelled down her abdomen and as at it seemed the dagger reached into her panties as if to cut it….

In a heartbeat, Mitch was slammed against the wall with the cracked cement pierced against his figure. Allen's bangs overshadowed his eyes as his activated left arm pinned the leader. Allen glared darkly at the man.

"Don't you EVER touch her!" the boy exclaimed angrily, his teeth bared. He buried the leader deeper into the cement as anger filled him.

Kiryu spotted a key that fell from Mitch's pocket. He snatched it from the floor and rushed over to Lenalee. With one twist of the key in the sockets, the shackles broke her wrists and ankles free.

Sensing the man had reached his limit, Allen deactivated his Innocence. He didn't feel any remorse to what he did to that man. He then rushed to the girl's side. "How…..is she?"

Kiryu grinned as he stared at her. Her chest calmly rose then slump notifying she was breathing normally. "She's resting."

Allen smiled with relief. "I'm glad."

Kiryu wrapped Lenalee with the bed sheets then carried her bridal style in his arms.

"Let's go home."

16161616161616161616161

Chii-kun: "Read and Review!"


	17. Dream

Chii-kun- "… you can guess why I haven't updated in so long…"

Kanda- "Its obvious and nothing new."

Chii-kun- "You know what?"

Kanda- "what?"

Chii-kun- "Shut up"

Kanda- "touché… Chii-kun does not own -man or Yugioh 5ds."

Chapter 17: Dream

_"Satellite?" _

Dark clouds and smoke enveloped the sky. Buildings in the distance have fallen into rumble in the sea or ground. A cold chill ran against her spine as the place she stood was empty like a wasteland. Her vision gazed around her and spotted bodies lying unconscious terribly bruised.

"_Yusei….. Crow… Jack…." _

Her eyes flew open and quickly sat up. She held her head to her knees, astonished. _That dream… a nightmare? What? _

"Lenalee?"

She snapped out of her thought and glanced towards the voice. Yusei looked at her between concern and relief. In her mind, she was glad to see him all right, but slightly wondered about her dream. Yusei slightly averted his glance down, then away from her. Lenalee glanced down and blushed as she covered her bandaged chest.

"S-s-sorry…"

"T-that's… okay…" She also noticed she barely had any clothing on.

"Yusei, why…. I mean…"

"I was left to take care of you," Yusei explained, not looking at her. "Since I have more control than Jack, Crow, and Kiryu," he said simply. "Also, the others had left for a mission earlier." Lenalee mouthed an "Oh".

It was silent between the two for a moment until Lenalee spoke. "Yusei, this may seem silly, but… have you had a dream that you couldn't forget?"

He glanced in her violet eyes. "I don't think it's a silly question, and yes. I don't bother to share my dreams with anyone, but…." He set his eyes to the ceiling as if he was thinking for a moment. "I do remember roses from my dream one time…and a girl."

Yusei stood up and headed towards the door. "Hungry?"

"A little…."

"I'll make you something and find some clothes…."

Lenalee gave a small smile as she watched after him. "Thank you."

1717171717171

Yusei scrubbed the dishes in the kitchen then stopped as he heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"We're home!"

"Crow, you guys came home early," Yusei remarked.

"Yeah, guess the team we defeated weren't as strong as we've heard," Jack scoffed with a smirk.

"How is Lenalee? Is she okay?" Allen asked with concern.

"She's fine, just…. Um…." Yusei watched his friends heading towards Lenalee's room. As the guys reached the girl's room, Crow turned the knob and the guys stood still for a moment, eyes widened for what they saw.

Allen blushed furiously and held his nose from blood spurting out. Lavi and Crow consciously grinned like idiots with blushes on their faces. Kiryu blushed, while Jack had an indifferent expression.

The Chinese girl blushed furiously as she covered herself with the blanket. She frowned as anger boiled in her veins.

"GET. OUT!"

1717171717171717171717171

Chii-kun- "Read and Review! Sorry if writing's a bit sucky…. I haven't been in the mood for writing a whole lot recently."


End file.
